One of us
by Turie-chan
Summary: C'est toujours difficile de trouver sa place quand on s'est toujours sentie seule et à l'écart, surtout quand on appartient à une guilde de fous-furieux et qu'on a un net penchant pour un certain dragon qui s'en moque éperdument.
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

Hello! ^^  
Après plus d'un an d'absence dû à des raisons personnelles aussi bien que professionnelle, me voilà de retour, tout du moins je l'espère, avec une nouvelle fic, sur un nouveau manga, que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps.  
La fic telle que je l'imagine, va suivre la trame du manga, mais vu par un nouveau personnage de mon cru. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^^  
Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à préciser que je lis les scans en anglais, donc si les noms des persos ne collent pas avec la version française, c'est normal. J'essaie de vérifier le plus de choses possibles avant de publier, mais je vais probablement en laisser passer.

Bien entendu, Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages, je ne fais que les emprunter à Hiro Mashima pour mon plaisir personnel, et le votre j'espère.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Une douce brise d'été soufflait calmement sur la ville tandis que le soleil couchant lançait des lueurs sanglantes sur toutes les façades alentours. Dans le ciel rougeoyant, quelques mouettes plainaient paresseusement en lançant des cris moqueurs. Des panaches de fumée montaient lascivement des cheminées et les premières lampes s'allumaient aux fenêtres des maisons. Tandis qu'elle remontait la longue rue, des groupes de badauds qui discutaient sur les pas de portes la suivirent du regard, visiblement étonnés par l'apparence de sa monture. Kirin n'en avait cure, elle était lasse et ne rêvait plus que d'une chose: prendre un bain et aller dormir. Elle n'irait pas à la guilde ce soir, ça attendrait le lendemain. Mais avant de gagner la douceur de son appartement, elle avait une dernière halte à faire. Ce n'était pas très loin, ça ne lui ferait pas faire un long détour.

Quittant la rue principale non loin de la cathédrale Kaldia, monture et cavalière empruntèrent une artère secondaire moins fréquentée. Les bâtiments à hautes façades cédèrent lentement leur place à des maisons plus basses. Des enseignes pendaient des façades, désignant des boutiques plus modestes que celles trônant dans la rue principale. C'est devant l'une de ces boutiques que le cheval noir s'arrêta. Un homme entre deux âges était justement en train de décrocher des bouquets de plantes séchées des murs entourant la vitrine poussiéreuse de son échoppe. Il se retourna lorsque la cavalière mit pied à terre près de lui. Son visage agacé s'éclaira d'un grand sourire dès qu'il la reconnue.

— Oh, c'est vous Miss Kirin! Je ne vous attendez pas avant deux ou trois jours.

— J'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu. Je vous ramène divers trouvailles.

— Entrez, entrez, Miss Kirin, fit le commerçant en lui désignant la porte d'un vaste geste de la main. Vous avez de la chance, j'allais fermer.  
La boutique n'était pas très grande, mais elle était agréable. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères de bois brut croulant sous les pots. De toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, en verre, en faïence, en céramique, en terre, décorés ou non, ils trônaient partout dans la boutique. Du plafond pendaient des dizaines de bouquets de plantes séchées. Derrière le massif comptoir, placé le long du mur de droite, une petite femme replète s'activait à fermer d'énormes jarres à l'aide de morceaux de toile de jute qu'elle tendait au travers de leur ouverture et liait avec une cordelette. Une odeur indéfinissable d'herbe et de fleurs sèches, de bois, d'épices et de cire emplissait la pièce.

— Que nous ramenez vous, cette fois? Demanda l'herboriste en passant derrière le comptoir.  
Kirin déposa le sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule sur le meuble et fouilla à la recherche de son butin. Elle sortit alors de la besace un paquet soigneusement enroulé de drap. Elle écarta les morceaux de tissus pour révéler un généreux tas de plantes.

— Oh, fit l'herboriste en tendant la main vers l'une d'elle. Des chardons des marais? On en trouve pas facilement par ici.  
Il tourna entre ses doigts la tige épaisse, hérissée d'épines d'un gris argenté et surmontée par une fleur pourpre, elle aussi hérissée d'épines. Il tria les plantes pour rassembler les chardons et regarder ce qu'il y avait d'autre. Un tas de petites fleurs d'un jaune doré attendait dans un autre colis de drap. L'herboriste sembla aussi intéressé.

— Les Larmes solaire, plus communes mais non moins utiles, excellentes pour apaiser les migraine et les insomnies, n'est-ce pas?

— Tout à fait.  
Il mit également ce colis de coté. En tout, il récupéra cinq types de plantes différentes qu'il pesa soigneusement avant de faire de savants calculs à l'aide d'un boulier.

— Voilà, fit-il en se redressant pour regarder la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Je vous fais le tout à ... disons quatre mille cinq cent joyaux.  
Kirin se contenta de hausser un sourcil d'un air incrédule et le commerçant se racla la gorge.

— Bon d'accord, cinq mille joyaux, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous, Miss Kirin.  
Un sourire, une poignée de main et l'accord fut conclu. Kirin rangea les morceaux de toile dans son sac tandis que l'herboriste comptait les billets et que son épouse rangeait soigneusement les plantes nouvellement acquises.

Quand elle quitta la boutique, le fruit de la vente en poche, elle retrouva son cheval qui attendait sagement devant la boutique, sous les regards effarés de quelques enfants qui le fixaient avec curiosité. Tandis qu'elle se hissait sur son dos en s'aidant d'un muret tout proche, l'herboriste qui l'avait raccompagné à la porte la salua chaleureusement avant de finir de remballer la marchandise exposée devant sa boutique.

La cavalière s'éloigna tranquillement, suivant les ruelles en ligne droite vers les berges du lac Scilliora. Le soleil touchait presque l'horizon, à présent, peignant la ville de lueurs sanglantes. Les eaux du lac scintillaient comme une étendu de rubis. Les rues étaient presque désertes, les dernières mères de famille appelaient leurs enfants retardataires sur le seuil de leur maison, le repas attendant déjà sur la table familiale. C'était l'heure où la ville commençait à se calmer avant la nuit. Un petit vent frais se leva, soufflant du lac. Kirin s'enroula dans sa cape de voyage et serra les genoux sur les flancs de sa monture. Celle-ci comprit le message et pressa l'allure, passant du pas à un petit trot rapide.

Il faisait complètement nuit, quand elle arriva au pied de la colline sur laquelle s'élevait le bâtiment où elle habitait. Une lumière dorée et accueillante coulait des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussé mais la plupart des fenêtres des étages étaient sombres. Il était encore tôt, la plupart des résidentes étaient certainement encore à la guilde, ou parties en mission. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait avoir la salle d'eau pour elle seule. Chose rare! Tandis qu'elle faisait des plans pour sa soirée, son cheval chemina le longs des pentes, s'arrêtant devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Kirin mit pied à terre avant de se tourner vers son cheval.

— Merci pour ton aide, Fear. Repose toi bien!

— Toi de même, répondit-il simplement.  
Puis, comme si rien n'était plus normal qu'un cheval parlant, Kirin exécuta un geste de la main, et sa monture disparut en volutes de fumée blanchâtre.

Assurant son sac sur son épaule, la jeune femme gravit les marches et poussa la porte. Le salon commun était vide, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir à passer un moment à discuter de tout et de rien avec les locataires des lieux. Kirin se sentait lasse et épuisée, une discussion avec les autres filles n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment. Bien qu'elle essayait de toujours se montrer sympathique, elle n'était pas des plus sociable. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ses compagnons, loin de là, mais elle appréciait une certaine liberté, raison pour laquelle, elle partait souvent seule en mission, malgré les dangers que ça impliquait.

Elle traversa le salon et gagna les escaliers, puis monta au premier étage où elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Après avoir déverrouillé la porte à l'aide de sa clé, elle entra et referma derrière elle avant de s'adosser au panneau de bois. Chez elle, enfin! Après six jours à courir les routes et chasser les détrousseurs de grands chemins, il faisait bon d'être enfin de retour. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et inhala les senteurs de plantes séchées et de fleurs coupés.

Se détachant enfin de la porte elle progressa jusqu'à son petit bureau et alluma une lampe. Elle se retourna et déposa son sac au pied du lit avant d'aller jeter machinalement un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La lune se levait, tintant le paysage et les eaux du lacs de lueurs fantomatiques diaphanes. Se retournant, Kirin retira sa cape de voyage et l'abandonna sur une chaise avant de se diriger vers l'un de ses placards. Sa chambre n'était pas très spacieuse mais elle était confortable et c'est tout ce que la jeune fille demandait.

Les murs, peints en bleu, étaient couverts de sortes d'espaliers auxquels divers bouquets de plantes avaient été mis à sécher. Une large bibliothèque coupait la salle en deux délimitant l'espace de travail où Kirin s'occupait de ses concoctions et de ses remèdes, et l'espace de repos occupé par le lit. À gauche, juste à l'entrée, se trouvait un établi pourvu de divers outils où la jeune fille travaillait quand elle en avait le temps. Au dessus, divers placard muraux servaient à ranger le matériel. A la droite de l'entrée, une haute armoire contenait tous les vêtements que possédait la jeune femme. Une autre armoire, servant de fourre-tout, était adossé au mur, formant presque un angle droit avec la première. Dans ce petit coin avaient été installés deux petits canapés et une table basse afin de faire office de salon. Dans le coin opposé de la pièce, face au lit, se trouvait un bureau couverts de livres et de papiers, ainsi qu'une chaise. Des rideaux de coton bleu voilaient à demi les deux fenêtres. C'était tout. Il n'y avait ni cuisine ni salle de bain, les locataires devaient partager les parties communes en essayant de ne pas se disputer.

D'ailleurs, c'est justement à la salle de bain que Kirin voulait se rendre. Elle rassembla rapidement des serviettes de bain, un pyjama propre et sa trousse de toilette avant de ressortir de la chambre. Les couloirs étaient toujours vides, cependant des rayons de lumière filtrant sous les portes indiquaient que quelques unes des filles étaient rentrées. Kirin continua son chemin vers la salle d'eau et poussa la porte de la main. Personne! Refermant la porte derrière elle, sans la verrouiller, au cas où l'une des autres locataires voudrait venir se baigner, Kirin s'avança dans la pièce. Il y faisait bon, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, les sols étaient humides et de la vapeur flottait encore dans l'air, signe que quelqu'un venait de sortir.

Se postant devant l'une des vasques surmontée d'un miroir embué, Kirin jeta un coup d'oeil à son apparence. Ses longs cheveux noirs, habituellement noués sur sa nuque, étaient emmêlés et ternes, des feuilles mortes et des boules de bardane s'accrochaient aux mèches qui s'étaient échappés de son ruban. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs perdu sa couleur rouge pour une teinte indéfinissable. D'un geste, Kirin le dénoua et le laissa tomber dans la vasque vide en vu de le laver plus tard. S'emparant de sa trousse de toilette, elle en sortit un peigne avec lequel elle entreprit de débarrasser ses cheveux des brindilles et autres résidus végétaux qui s'y étaient accrochés.

Après quelques minutes de peignage intensif, ses cheveux était à nouveaux lisses et raides comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Elle les torsada et les noua rapidement en un chignon qu'elle fixa à l'aide de baguettes. Posant son peigne et son ruban près de la vasque, elle sortit de sa trousse une brosse à dents et un pot de pâte dentifrice. Tandis qu'elle se brossait les dents, elle jeta un nouveau regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air fatigué, les traits tirés, même ses yeux d'émeraude avaient perdu de leur éclat. Soupirant avec lassitude, elle cracha le dentifrice dans la vasque et se rinça la bouche. Après avoir rincé et bouché la vasque elle y fit couler un peu d'eau pour y faire tremper son ruban. Enfin elle se détourna du miroir et se débarrassa de ses vêtements abîmés par les affrontements et le voyage.

Avant de rentrer dans le bassin plein d'eau fumante, elle s'arrêta devant l'un des boxes de douche et déposa par terre savon et shampooing. Ouvrant le robinet à fond, elle attendit un instant avant de se placer en dessous. Le jet d'eau chaude sur ses épaules fatiguées lui fit un bien fou. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, profitant de ses premières minutes de détente depuis plusieurs jours. Les missions épuisantes n'étaient pas rares dans son boulot, mais cette fois, elle se sentait particulièrement lessivée. Mais au moins la paie avait été bonne, elle pouvait se permettre de prendre quelques jours de détente avant de devoir chercher une autre mission.

Une fois qu'elle se sentit plus détendue, elle se lava et lava ses cheveux avant de se rincer soigneusement. Elle enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette sèche, alla reposer savon et shampooing près de la vasque dans laquelle trempait son ruban puis se dirigea vers le large bassin, une serviette sous le bras. Elle l'accrocha à la cloison avant d'entrer dans le bain. S'asseyant simplement sur le fond carrelé, elle posa la nuque sur le bord et soupira d'aise.

Même si c'était parfois difficile, la jeune femme n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre, c'était la vie qu'elle avait choisi, si difficile soit-elle. Oh, elle aurait pu être une femme banale dans un village de province avec pour seul avenir épouser le type désigné par son père et faire un tas de mouflets braillards. Mais elle savait que sa vie n'était pas là. Elle savait depuis toujours qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Pas comme ses parents. Elle avait la magie en elle et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ce don se perdre parce que ses parents refusaient d'ouvrir les yeux. Oh non alors, elle avait perdu assez de temps comme ça, seule, isolée, perdue au milieu d'une foule de gens incapables de la comprendre.

Une porte claqua dans les étages supérieurs, faisant sursauter Kirin. La jeune fille se redressa dans le bassin, un peu groggy. Elle avait certainement dû s'endormir et pendant un bon moment, vu l'état fripé et flasque de ses doigts. Réprimant un bâillement, elle se leva et s'enroula dans sa serviette avant de sortir de l'eau qui commençait refroidir. Elle se sécha rapidement, libéra ses cheveux de la serviette qui les entourait encore puis les frotta énergiquement pour les sécher après quoi, elle entreprit de les peigner à nouveau. Après avoir enfilé son pyjama et rassemblé ses affaires, elle regagna sa chambre.

La lampe était toujours allumée sur son bureau. Elle abandonna les serviettes humides, la trousse de toilette et les vêtements sales sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et s'installa derrière le bureau. Tout était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé en partant. Ouvrant un tiroir, elle en tira une chemise de carton vert, fermée par une sangle à boucle de métal. Une étiquette vierge et deux grosses taches d'encre étaient visibles sur le dessus de la chemise qui avait, visiblement, connu des jours meilleurs. La couleur un peu passée, les coins abîmés et la sangle effilochée témoignaient d'un usage long et régulier. Kirin déboucla la sangle et ouvrit la chemise pour dévoiler un tas de feuillets manuscrits, couvert d'une petite écriture nette et précise. La couleur de l'encre variait imperceptiblement d'un feuillet à l'autre, restant toujours dans les ton bleu-noir, marquant probablement les changements d'encriers. Les feuillets étaient parfois attachés par groupe de deux ou trois à l'aide d'agrafes, tandis que d'autres étaient solitaires. Chaque groupe de feuillets commençait par la mention _"Ma très chère Kim"_ et se poursuivait en de longs paragraphes nets et bien rangés, comme des lettres qu'on aurait jamais envoyées.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'un journal, un journal que Kirin n'avait pas eu l'intention de tenir au début mais qui, le temps faisant, était devenu une habitude bien réglée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement quand elle avait commencé ce journal. C'était peu de temps après son arrivée à Magnolia, peu de temps après son entrée dans la guilde. C'était à cause de lui. C'était toujours à cause de lui. La jeune femme était certaine que si elle prenait une lettre au hasard, elle y trouverait probablement une longue diatribe contre cet homme. Plus de la moitié de son journal était consacrée à ses coup de gueule contre lui, comme s'il était le seul capable à la mettre dans cet état de colère furieuse. L'autre moitié se consacrait à sa vie quotidienne au sein de la guilde et au déroulement de ses missions.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour là. De la première fois où elle l'avait croisé. Son attitude méprisante avait provoqué une telle colère en elle qu'elle s'était mise inscrire furieusement sur le papier tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui cracher à la face. C'était ça ou casser quelque chose, mais casser quelque chose quand on vient juste d'entrer dans une guilde pouvait être très mal vu, et Kirin n'avait pas voulu se faire remarquer dès son arrivée. Elle était encore intimidée par le monde qu'elle découvrait et les mages qu'elle rencontrait. Alors plutôt que se mettre à hurler comme une furieuse, elle s'était mise à écrire, là, sur une table, dans la salle commune du bâtiment de la guilde. Et ça lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'elle l'avait fait à chaque fois que quelque chose provoquait en elle une réaction violente.

D'ailleurs, elle aimait écrire, et dessiner, elle avait pris l'habitude d'écrire toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête, que ce soit pour un nouveau remède ou pour la création complexe d'un de ses Rêves. Minutieuse, elle prenait des notes sur ses expériences, réussies ou non, apprenait de ses échecs et essayait de toujours améliorer son travail. Le carnet qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son sac réunissait tous les croquis, notes, idées, remarques, théories et formes finalisées de ses Rêves. La complexité de son don et sa propre exigence la poussait à noter soigneusement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, afin de ne pas faire d'erreur qui pourrait s'avérer fatale.

Soupirant de lassitude, Kirin posa la chemise sur le bord de son bureau, au pied de sa lampe et plaça une feuille vierge devant elle. Elle déboucha son encrier en faisant attention à ne pas renverser l'encre et le replaça dans son plumier d'où elle tira une longue plume blanche au bout soigneusement taillé. Après l'avoir trempé dans l'encre, elle réfléchit un instant, jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre puis se mit à écrire.

_Ma très chère Kim,  
Je viens à peine de rentrer, et je suis complètement claquée. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'aller me coucher et de dormir jusqu'à midi. La mission s'est bien passée. J'ai pu rendre le médaillon dérobé à son propriétaire légitime et botter les fesses de quelques imbéciles au passage. Enfin, Sil leur a botté les fesses pour moi. Et tu sais le comble dans tout ça? Le médaillon était sensé être la clé d'un coffre contenant un trésor fabuleux, oui, oui comme dans les livres. Sauf que le coffre en question ... était complètement vide. Si tu avais vu la tronche du proprio, j'ai dû me mordre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Enfin, bien fait, ce type n'était qu'un dandy pompeux et arrogant, le genre de type à qui tu veux plonger la tête dans sa morve, quoi. Un peu comme Lui, d'ailleurs. _

_Bref, malgré sa déconfiture ce type à quand même accepté de me payer. Enfin, il a fallu que Sil le menace un peu, mais j'avais la loi de mon coté, après tout ma mission était de ramener le médaillon, que le coffre soit vide n'était pas de ma faute. J'ai même pu me faire un petit bonus en ramenant quelques plantes à Monsieur Jimaji, l'herboriste de Apple Street. Le voyage était épuisant, mais s'aventurer loin de Magnolia permet de trouver des plantes qui ne sont pas courantes dans les environs de la ville. _

_En parlant de ça, je dois renouveler mon stock de baume de fleurlys, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un pot. J'en fais une telle consommation que ça me démoralise presque. Ça prouve que je ne suis pas encore assez forte, sinon, je ne récolterais pas tant de coup et de bosses. Heureusement, ça va aller vite, j'ai même pas besoin d'emprunter la cuisine de la pension. Je pense que je vais rester à Magnolia quelques jours avant de repartir en mission. Il faut que je fasse l'inventaire de ma trousse de secours et que je remplace ce qui me manque. Entre mes propres mésaventures et l'état dans lequel les autres reviennent parfois, je me demande encore comment je fais pour avoir du temps pour m'occuper de la pharmacie de la guilde. Heureusement que Polyussica est là, je pourrais jamais tout faire toute seule. Un drôle de personnage, d'ailleurs, cette Polyussica, mais il me semble t'en avoir déjà parlé._

_Mes travaux avancent bien, je suis assez contente de moi. J'ai maintenant une idée si précise de ma nouvelle création que je peux la voir quand je ferme les yeux. Je pense que je pourrais bientôt passer à la phase supérieure et lancer la première invocation. Je me souviens quand j'étais gamine et que j'avais besoin d'un support pour invoquer mes Rêves. Ça me fait rire maintenant, même si j'ai gardé les statuettes et les cartes que j'avais dessiné. A présent, il me suffit de voir ma créature en pensée et je peux l'invoquer sans aide. Quand Hama me racontait ça, je me disais qu'elle était folle et que c'était impossible d'en arriver là, mais finalement tu vois c'est moi la folle de ne pas l'avoir crue. Un élève ne devrait jamais douter de son mentor. _

_En parlant de Hama ... Je me demande comment vont les choses là-bas? Parfois, j'ai un pincement au coeur quand j'y pense. Mais j'en ai un encore plus gros quand je réalise que partir et tout quitter n'a pas été aussi difficile que ce que j'avais toujours cru. Ça va bientôt faire deux ans, déjà. Deux ans sans les voir, sans même leur écrire. Je me souviens encore de la tête de papa quand je lui ai dit que je voulais quitter le village pour devenir mage et qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur son stupide projet de mariage. Je me souviens aussi de ce qu'il m'a dit "Si tu pars ce sera définitif, je te considérerais comme morte, tu ne seras plus ma fille". Quand j'y pense ... Je n'éprouve pas le moindre regret. Juste de la colère. Quels parents renieraient leur enfant parce qu'il refuse de suivre la voie qu'ils ont décidés pour lui? A croire que le malheur de Rekka ne leur a pas suffit. Non vraiment, je ne regrette rien. Je suis peut-être morte pour mes parents, mais au moins je vis enfin pour moi seule. _

_Et ça, Kim, c'est la meilleure chose au monde. J'ai enfin trouvé un endroit ou je me sente à ma place, acceptée, appréciée. J'ai tellement attendu pour ça, tellement cherché, tellement pleuré._

_Je ne veux plus me sentir seule!_

La plume lui glissa des doigts, répandant de petites tâches d'encre dans le bas de la feuille. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Kirin se dit qu'il était vraiment temps d'aller dormir. Elle évalua les dégâts sur sa lettre puis épongea l'encre encore humide à l'aide d'un buvard avant de glisser la feuille dans la chemise de carton, en dessous de toutes les autres. Après avoir refermé la chemise, elle la remit dans le tiroir et reboucha l'encrier. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle éteignit la lampe et se glissa dans le lit froid.

Alors qu'elle se calait confortablement sur le matelas, des bruits de pas et des voix lui parvinrent depuis le couloir, signe que ses voisines rentraient chez elle. Elle envisagea un instant aller leur dire bonsoir, puis décida qu'elle était trop bien installée pour bouger. Elle ferma les yeux, cependant, le sommeil tarda à venir, occupée qu'elle était à dresser mentalement la liste de tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire dans les prochains jours. L'esprit de Kirin était toujours occupé à penser, créer, imaginer, à telle point qu'elle avait parfois du mal à lâcher prise et se reposer. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se relève en pleine nuit pour noter dans son carnet une idée qui venait de surgir dans sa tête. Parfois, c'était épuisant.

Après quelques minutes les voix se turent, chacune rentrant dans sa chambre, et le silence revint sur la bâtisse. Kirin bâilla une nouvelle fois puis tira la couette par dessus sa tête. Elle aimait par dessus tout faire de son lit un nid confortable dans lequel elle s'enfonçait jusqu'aux oreilles, en position foetale, la plupart du temps. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit qu'elle avait toujours fait ça, et que, petite fille déjà, elle aimait à se nicher de la sorte dans ses couvertures. Ça au moins ça n'avait pas changé depuis cette époque. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant du reste.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, cependant. Il était vrai que sa nouvelle vie n'était pas tout à fait comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais elle avait du travail, une jolie chambre où dormir, une guilde pleine de fous furieux où elle pouvait passer la journée quand elle le voulait et, avant tout, elle pouvait enfin être elle-même sans qu'on vienne l'abreuver de reproches. Même s'il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à Fairy Tail, elle y était au moins acceptée pour ce qu'elle était et elle était libre d'y travailler sa magie sans risquer d'être punie. Elle avait même un tas de mages chevronnés autour d'elle, toujours prêt à donner un coup de main en cas de besoin. C'était plus qu'elle en avait eu avant d'arriver. Bien plus que sa famille lui ait accordé.

Elle était chez elle, enfin!

* * *

* * * One of Us * * *

* * *

La matinée touchait déjà à sa fin quand Kirin passa les portes largement ouvertes du quartier général de la guilde. Le bâtiment, étrange mélange de style oriental et de références occidentales plus modernes, était probablement l'un des plus étrange, les plus facilement reconnaissable mais surtout l'un de plus agité de la ville. Il n'était pas rare que des clients, intimidés par l'agitation régnant sur place, restent plantés à la porte sans oser rentrer. Kirin se souvenait parfaitement la première fois ou elle avait elle-même franchi ces portes, deux ans plus tôt.

C'était le plein été, il faisait une chaleur à mourir. La ville pliait sous le poids de la plus grosse canicule vue depuis plus de vingt ans. Les canaux étaient complètement à sec, et même le niveau du lac avait baissé d'une dizaine de centimètres. Les rues surchauffées étaient quasiment vides, les gens, préférant de loin rester dans la fraîcheur de leurs maisons, ne sortaient que pour le stricte nécessaire. Pour Kirin, fraîchement descendue d'un train en provenance d'une région montagneuse, le choc thermique avait été encore plus difficile à supporter que le choc de culture. Bien qu'appartenant tous deux au royaume de Fiore, Magnolia et Hinioki, son village natale, étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. La jeune femme se souvenait avoir longtemps déambulé dans les rues, traînant ses maigres possessions dans sa grosse valise, examinant les hauts bâtiments et les façades de pierre, admirant les vitrines colorées présentant des marchandises qu'elle ne connaissait pas, observant les rares passants vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes, éberluée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une aussi grande ville jusque là.

Après avoir longtemps tourné dans le quartier, elle s'était finalement décidée à se diriger vers le bâtiment de la guilde. Au début, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait entrer. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le quartier général d'une guilde aussi connue que Fairy Tail puisse être ouvert à tous vents. Elle pensait que les guildes étaient trop jalouses de leurs secrets pour oser laisser entrer les étrangers dans leur bâtiment principal. Oh, elle se doutait bien que les visiteurs ne pouvaient pas aller fourrer leur nez partout, bien entendu, mais voir les portes grandes ouvertes devant elle lui avait donné un étrange sentiment de surprise et de chaleur. Là d'où elle venait, jamais on aurait osé garder sa porte grande ouverte, même celle d'une auberge ou d'une taverne.

Elle était restée longtemps à la porte, n'osant pas entrer, se contentant d'observer en silence ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Vraiment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle avait toujours imaginé une guilde de mages comme un endroit calme et sérieux ou on pouvait aussi bien étudier que travailler et gagner de l'argent. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux ressemblait d'avantage à un joyeux bordel qu'à une salle d'étude. Le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment avait tout d'une salle d'auberge tout à fait banale avec ses rangées de tables, ses bancs et son bar, à la différence qu'au beau milieu de la pièce, un gamin aux cheveux rose se roulait par terre, aux prises avec un autre garçon de son âge qui ne portait qu'un caleçon en guise de vêtement. Plusieurs tables avaient été renversées autour d'eux. Au lieu d'essayer de les séparer, les personnes présentes dans la salle s'amusaient à les encourager à grands cris, riant et pariant sur l'issue de la rixe.

Kirin avait observé la scène pendant quelques minutes avant de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Cet endroit n'était certes pas ce qu'elle imaginait, mais la bagarre, et les rires qu'elle provoquait, l'intimidaient bien moins que l'impression de force et de confiance en soit que dégageaient les deux ados en train de se battre. Ils étaient plus jeunes qu'elle, ou tout du moins en avaient l'air, mais il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'elle ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville. Que pouvait-elle attendre d'une guilde où même les jeunes mages étaient bien plus puissants qu'elle. Elle allait se faire jeter dehors sans avoir eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Pourtant la décontraction et l'ambiance presque familiale qui émanaient de cet endroit semblaient la retenir, l'invitant même à entrer pour tenter sa chance.

C'est là, alors qu'elle hésitait encore, que le destin décida de lui donner un coup de main. Tandis que les deux ados continuaient à se rouler au sol en échangeant coups et menaces qui ne paraissaient pas bien sérieux, sous les yeux et les rires des autres mages, la jeune fille sentit soudain un regard posé sur elle, ce qui parvint à la tirer de sa transe. Baisant les yeux, elle vit devant elle un petit homme qui semblait assez âgé pour être son grand-père. Son épaisse moustache blanche contrastait étrangement avec son crâne presque chauve simplement encadré d'une couronne de cheveux aussi blancs que sa moustache. Il portait des vêtements colorés qui semblaient avoir été empruntés à un jeune enfant. Il ne payait pas de mine mais Kirin sentait la force incroyable qui se cachait derrière son sourire aimable. Cet homme n'était pas le premier venu.

— Hello, jeune fille, accueillit-il simplement sans perdre son sourire. C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

— Euh ... hum ... bonjour, marmonna-t-elle, intimidée. Je viens d'arriver en ville.

— Oh? Et ta première destination est notre bonne vieille guilde?  
Elle hocha timidement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

— En quelque sorte.  
Et elle réalisa à ce moment qu'il avait raison. Mis à part une petite visite dans les rues de la ville, Fairy Tail avait été sa première destination, avant même d'essayer de se trouver un endroit où dormir ou un restaurant où déjeuner.

— As-tu une mission si importante à nous confier qu'elle passe avant même ton estomac?  
Lequel venait de lancer une plainte sonore à la plus grande honte de la jeune fille.

— Euh ... pas vraiment.

— Tu viens te joindre à nous, alors?  
C'était venu tellement naturellement, et avec un sourire si confiant, que Kirin en était restée muette quelques secondes.

— Je crains n'avoir pas ma place ici, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

— Balivernes, répliqua le petit homme. Tu es une mage, oui ou non?

— Oui ... enfin, je le croyais.  
Son regard glissa à nouveau vers les deux ados. La bagarre avait pris fin et à présent le jeune aux cheveux roses courrait dans tous les sens en brandissant au dessus de sa tête un caleçon noir, tandis que son adversaire le poursuivait en l'insultant ... nu comme un ver. Kirin le suivit un instant des yeux, guère effarouchée. Elle était guérisseuse et avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des hommes dans le plus simple appareil. Et même des hommes bien moins agréables à regarder que ce jeune là.

— Alors entre, fit son interlocuteur en lui faisant signe de le suivre.  
Un peut hésitante, Kirin le suivit dans la vaste salle, traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle.

La bagarre finie, les autres mages présents eurent donc tout le loisir de s'intéresser à elle. Intimidée, elle se sentit rougir sous tous ces regards posés sur elle. Elle se serait probablement enfuie en courant pour se cacher dans un trou, très loin de là, si une jeune fille, plus grande qu'elle, pourvu d'une magnifique chevelure flamboyante n'avait pas surgi derrière elle, comme pour lui barrer la route.

— Qui nous ramenez vous là, Maître?  
Le vieil homme se retourna et lança un regard vers la rouquine.

— Oh c'est toi, Erza? Tu es revenue plus vite que je le pensais.  
Entendant le nom de la rouquine, les deux ados qui se poursuivaient toujours se figèrent d'un coup, comme si on leur avait lancé un sort.

— Tu es déjà revenue Erza? Ta mission c'est bien passée? Lança celui aux cheveux rose avec un sourire forcé, essayant de cacher le caleçon qu'il tenait toujours à la main.  
La rouquine leur lança à tous les deux un regard acéré qui sembla les transpercer d'horreur.

— Grey, où sont passés tes vêtements? Demanda-t-elle un dangereux accent dans la voix.

— Il fait chaud, pas vrai, répondit le brun, une grosse goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe.  
Difficile de dire si c'était effectivement la chaleur ou le regard perçant que lui lançait la dénommée Erza qui lui faisait tant d'effet.

— Et toi, Natsu, rien à dire? Fit-elle d'une voix accusatrice.  
L'ado aux cheveux roses déglutit difficilement, camouflant toujours le caleçon dérobé dans son dos.

— Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? Tenta-t-il avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.  
Elle se planta devant eux et les couva d'un regard acéré, puis sans crier gare, elle leur flanqua à tout les deux un tel coup sur la tête qu'ils en tombèrent au sol, presque assommés.

— Encore en train de vous battre? Rugit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit?  
Et tandis qu'elle les admonestait, Kirin ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, les yeux ronds.

— Amusant, n'est-ce pas, fit le petit homme avec un sourire confiant.

— Je dirais plutôt terrifiant, couina la brune d'une petite voix, qui tremblait presque autant que les deux ados aux pieds de la rouquine.  
Ça fit rire le petit homme qui s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

Il sauta sur un tabouret puis s'assit en tailleur sur le bar, comme si rien n'était plus naturel. Un peu décontenancée, Kirin abandonna sa valise et prit place sur un tabouret près de lui. Il resta muet un moment, occupé à allumer une étrange pipe à deux foyers. Il tira une longue bouffée avant de souffler lentement la fumée.

— Alors, que pouvons nous faire pour toi, jeune fille? Demanda-t-il en fixant sur Kirin un regard brillant de malice.  
Avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de répondre, cependant, son estomac lança une plainte sonore qu'il fut difficile d'ignorer.

— Ça, c'est une sacrée réponse, fit un homme en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
Il avait des cheveux châtains, coiffés en une sorte de banane, et un cigare fumant vissé au coin des lèvres.

— Je suis désolée, marmonna Kirin, horriblement gênée.

— Y'a pas de quoi l'être, fit un autre homme en s'asseyant près du premier.  
Celui là avait des cheveux noir, plaqués en arrière, une ombre de barbe sur le menton et un drôle de collier en forme de S pendant sur son torse.

— Hé, Serra, apporte quelque chose pour la demoiselle! Lança-t-il.  
La jeune fille qui s'activait derrière le bar se tourna vers eux.

— Ça marche!

— Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine, s'écria Kirin, de plus en plus gênée.  
Mais son estomac ne semblait pas partager son avis.

— C'est que ... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

— C'est pas un problème.  
Les deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, posées sur ses cuisses, la jeune fille avait vraiment l'air d'une enfant prise en faute.

— Moi c'est Macao, fit le brun en se désignant du pouce. Et ce crétin là, c'est Wakaba.  
Le vieil homme, quand à lui, souffla un nouveau nuage de fumée avant de sortir le bec de sa pipe de sa bouche.

— Je suis Makarov Dreyar, le maître de Fairy Tail.

— Le Maître? Bégaya Kirin, réalisant ce que ça impliquait.  
Il approuva d'un signe de tête avant de lancer un nouveau nuage de fumée.

— Et toi, mon enfant, qui es-tu?

— Je m'appelle Rin...  
Elle s'interrompit brusquement, son visage s'enflammant.

— Kirin, rectifia-t-elle. Kirin Yoren.

— Ce n'est pas ton véritable nom, je suppose, questionna Makarov sans la quitter des yeux.

— Non, c'est vrai, avoua la jeune fille en baissant la tête. Mais je vous jure que je ne suis pas une criminelle, ni rien dans le genre. C'est juste que ... j'ai dû abandonner mon nom derrière moi quand j'ai quitté ma famille.  
Et avant de comprendre pourquoi, elle enchaîna:

— Mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord pour que je devienne mage. Mon père m'a renié. Tous les deux ne sont pas ce qu'on peut appeler des amis de la magie.  
La serveuse déposa devant elle un bol généreusement rempli de soupe. Kirin la remercia avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au liquide clair dans lequel flottait nouilles, légumes et fruits de mer.

— Tu es mage? Interrogea le dénommé Macao.

— Oui ... enfin, théoriquement, je le suis.  
Kirin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la rouquine qui continuait ses remontrances envers les deux ados mortifiés.

— Mais je suis loin de valoir ces deux là.

— Aucune importance, fit Makarov. La force ne veut rien dire. Une guilde est aussi un endroit ou tu apprendras à progresser et à dépasser tes limites.  
Kirin plongea pensivement sa cuillère dans le bol, répétant mentalement les mots du vieux maître.

— Et quel genre de magie ce tu pratiques? Demanda l'homme au cigare, Wakaba.

— Oh! La Voie du Rêve.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la jeune fille se rendit compte que la rouquine avait fini de remonter les bretelles de ses deux compagnons et que la salle était devenue silencieuse. Tellement silencieuse que tout le monde avait dû entendre sa réponse.

— La Voie du Rêve? Fit une voix. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.  
C'était la rouquine, Erza, elle revenait vers eux.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Kirin en pêchant une grosse crevette dans son bol. Ce n'est pas très répandu. Je crois que mon mentor et moi sommes les seules à pratiquer ce type de magie.  
Erza fit le tour du bar pour se poster face à elle.

— En quoi ça consiste? Tu peux réaliser tes rêves?

— En quelque sorte, oui.  
Toutes la salle était tournée vers elle à présent.

— En fait ça concerne moins les rêves que l'imagination.  
Makarov souffla une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

— C'est la magie qui permet de faire apparaître des créatures issue de l'imagination.

— C'est bien ça, confirma Kirin en hochant la tête. Nous n'avons aucune prise sur les autres êtres vivants, mais nous pouvons invoquer les créatures telles que nous les imaginons, on les appelle les Rêves, ou parfois les Chimères.  
Elle plongea la main dans sa veste et en tira un carnet à reliure de cuir noir.

— Tout est là. Si ça t'intéresse.  
Elle tendit le carnet à la rouquine qui détacha l'élastique le maintenant fermé et l'ouvrit d'un air curieux.

Tandis que Erza jetait un coup d'oeil au contenu du carnet, l'ado aux cheveux roses s'approcha de la nouvelle venue. Il avait fini par rendre son caleçon au brun, ayant visiblement trouvé quelque chose de nouveau pour s'amuser.

— Eh, toi, la nouvelle, brailla-t-il, faisant sursauter Kirin. Bas-toi contre moi!

— Quoi? Fit-elle en se retournant sur son tabouret.

— Ça a l'air marrant, ton truc. Bas-toi contre moi!  
Kirin lui lança un regard effaré, comme s'il venait de proférer la plus grosse bêtise qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Il se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire tout en dent.

— Non merci, répondit-elle après un instant. Je ne tiens pas à me faire humilier devant tout le monde.

— Oh allé, insista-t-il. On va bien s'amuser!  
Kirin faillit lui dire que sa vision de l'amusement ne comprenait pas de bagarre et encore moins l'envie de se faire étaler devant tout le monde. Mais avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche, quelqu'un d'autre se fit entendre.

— Ce serait une occasion de nous montrer comment ça marche, remarqua Erza, l'air pensive.

— Il n'y a rien de très spectaculaire, vous savez.  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Kirin sentait tous les regard posés sur elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils attendaient tous: l'opportunité de voir une forme de magie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ou la voir se faire écraser par le gamin qui lui faisait face.

— Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle.  
Elle descendit du tabouret et s'éloigna du bar.

— Mais je refuse de payer pour les dégâts, lança-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers les tables brisées par la rixe entre le bagarreur de service et son adversaires en caleçon.  
Elle s'inclina devant son adversaire du moment.

— Je suis Kirin, annonça-t-elle. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi.  
L'ado aux cheveux roses la regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds avant que son sourire reprenne sa place sur son visage.

— Moi c'est Natsu, annonça-t-il. Chasseur de dragons de feu.

— Chasseur de ... Kyaaaaaaaaaah!  
Sans attendre qu'elle soit prête, l'ado s'était jeté sur elle, les poings auréolés de flammes.

— C'est quoi ce fou-furieux? s'écria la jeune fille en courant se réfugier à l'autre bout de la salle. T'es sûr que t'es un mage?

— Bah, ouais, répondit-il en revenant à la charge.  
Kirin s'échappa une nouvelle fois, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais vu une magie comme celle là.

— Feu! ... Feu! ... Feu! s'écria-t-elle en sautant au dessus du bar pour se camoufler derrière. Putain j'ai rien pour lutter contre ça!  
Et même si elle avait eu un Rêve capable de neutraliser le feu de ce gamin, il était net qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était limiter les dégâts et essayer de ne pas se faire écraser comme un insecte.

— Bien, allons-y.  
Se redressant, elle tendit la main gauche devant elle.

— Lève ta lame contre les ombres, Sil, Chevalier d'argent.  
Un cercle magique apparu aussitôt sur le sol devant elle. Avant que Natsu ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, le cercle s'éleva vers le plafond révélant l'imposante silhouette d'un homme caparaçonné dans une armure rutilante. Mais avant qu'il ai pu dégainer son épée, ou même de brandir son bouclier, un formidable coup de poing de son adversaire le jeta au sol, la visière de son casque déformée par l'impact, les plumes de son cimier dégageant de petites volutes de fumée.

— Tu m'a habitué à mieux, déplora Kirin, dépitée.

— Ce gamin frappe comme une brute, répondit simplement le chevalier.  
Et, avec une souplesse étonnante pour quelqu'un portant une si lourde armure, il sauta sur ses pieds. Natsu se jeta à nouveau sur lui et cette fois, Sil eut le temps de lever le bouclier qu'il avait au bras gauche. Un son de gong raisonna dans la salle quand le poing du chasseur de dragons entra en contact avec la surface lisse du bouclier. Les flammes enrobant sa main vacillèrent comme une chandelle dans le vent avant de s'éteindre.

— Eh, c'est quoi ça?

— J'ai oublié de te dire, fit Kirin en s'accoudant contre le bar derrière lequel elle se tenait toujours. Le bouclier de Sil absorbe les sorts. Et son épée lui permet de les réutiliser à sa guise.  
Et pour preuve, la lame de l'épée que le chevalier venait de dégainer s'auréola de flamme rouges. Le sourire du chasseur de dragons s'accentua.

— Mauvais, commenta Kirin, alarmée.  
Une seconde plus tard, Sil était au sol, son bouclier portant l'emprunte bien nette du poing du jeune homme. En réponse, les flammes entourant sa lame dansèrent de plus belle. Sil se redressa vivement, le casque de travers, et attaqua son adversaire, le faisant reculer jusque dans les tables encore debout. Acculé, Natsu esquiva en sautant au dessus du chevalier dont la lame s'abattit avec fracas sur la pauvre table qui fut réduite à un tas de bois. Un coup dans le dos déstabilisa le chevalier mais pas suffisamment pour le faire tomber. Sa lame décrivit un large arc de cercle et la pointe enflammée frôla le visage de son adversaire. Natsu recula, permettant au chevalier de caser une nouvelle attaque. Cette fois la lame fendit l'air verticalement, s'abattant directement sur la tignasse rose de l'adolescent. Celui-ci stoppa net la lame en la coinçant entre ses paumes. Un véritable duel de force s'engagea entre le chevalier, qui pesait de tout son poids sur son arme pour la plonger dans le corps de son adversaire, et ce dernier qui résistait vaillamment. Un sourire assuré apparut sur le visage du jeune homme et les flammes qui jaillirent soudain de ses mains se mêlèrent à celles de l'épée en un brasier ardent. A la stupéfaction générale, l'acier commença à rougir et des gouttes de métal en fusion coulèrent le long de la lame.

— Je rêve, s'exclama Kirin, éberluée. Mais c'est quoi ce monstre?  
La lame éprouvée se brisa entre les mains de Natsu, déséquilibrant le chevalier qui évita la chute de justesse. Mais juste comme il se redressait, son adversaire lui tomba dessus comme la foudre. La force du coup qu'il lui porta fut telle qu'il parvint à briser le bouclier et à envoyer voler le chevalier à travers la salle. Sil s'encastra dans un mur avant de basculer et de tomber en avant, face contre terre.

— Vaincue en deux minutes, c'est lamentable, déplora Kirin en secoua la tête d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta le couvert du bar et se dirigea vers son Rêve vaincu.

— Merci Sil, tu as été incroyable, comme toujours.  
D'un geste de la main, elle le renvoya dans son monde imaginaire.

— C'est moi qui ne suis pas à la hauteur.

— C'est déjà fini, ronchonna Natsu. T'en as pas d'autres?  
Kirin lui lança un coup d'oeil déprimé.

— Je préfère ne pas leur imposer ça.  
Elle revint vers le bar et attrapa sa valise.

— Merci pour votre accueil, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.  
Elle allait tourner les talons quand la voix de Makarov retentit dans la salle silencieuse.

— Quoi c'est tout? Une petite défaite et tu baisses déjà les bras? Quel genre de mage prétends tu être si tu recules ainsi à la moindre difficulté?  
Kirin se tourna vers lui, mi agacée, mi démoralisée.

— Je ... Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un endroit avec des mages aussi forts. Je ne suis clairement pas à la hauteur.

— Tu crois vraiment? Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, si tu ne restes pas? La force n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Ce qui te manque en puissance, tu le compenses certainement avec autre chose: ton intelligence, ton imagination, ta détermination... Il n'y a pas qu'une seule force, il y en a autant qu'il existe de mages. Nous sommes tous différents. Tu ne veux pas essayer de le découvrir par toi-même?  
Elle hésita juste assez longtemps pour permettre au brun en caleçon de bondir sur Natsu.

— Tu vois ce que t'as fais, crétin de bouffeur de flammes? Tu lui a tellement foutu la trouille qu'elle ose même pas rester.  
Et avant que l'autre ai eu le temps de répondre, il lui sauta dessus et tous deux roulèrent au sol pour un second round.

— Si je peux me permettre, intervint Erza. J'ai noté pas mal d'erreurs sur ton chevalier. Les armures magiques, ça me connaît, et avec mon aide, tu pourrais modifier certaines choses pour le rendre encore plus efficace.  
Sans attendre de réponse, la rouquine attrapa la brune par le bras et l'entraîna vers la première table encore intacte pour discuter armures et armes magiques.

A la tombée de la nuit, quand la guilde commença à se vider, Kirin était toujours assise à la table, mais Erza n'était plus sa seule interlocutrice, un petit groupe s'était formé autour d'elle. Contre toute attente, la brune revint le lendemain, et le jour suivant, et le jour d'après encore. Et avant même s'en rendre compte, elle faisait partie de la guilde.

* * *

* * * One of Us * * *

* * *

— Hello, Mira! Lança-t-elle en saluant la barmaid aux cheveux blancs.  
Celle-ci leva la tête avec un sourire.

— Bonjour Kirin, enfin de retour?

— Oui c'est pas trop tôt, répondit la brune en s'installant sur un tabouret devant le bar. Je suis tombée sur une espèce de rapiat, j'en ai la main qui me démange rien que d'y penser.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, se disant que parfois c'était les clients qui méritaient une bonne leçon.

— Comme d'habitude? Demanda la barmaid d'une voix douce, posant une tasse sur le bar.  
La brune hocha simplement la tête, posa le menton sur son poing.

Tandis que Mirajane officiait derrière le bar, Kirin lança un coup d'oeil dans la salle. Une joyeuse ambiance régnait tandis que mages et magesses discutaient, regroupés autour de divers tables, buvant et mangeant en riant. Deux ou trois membres traînaient devant le panneau d'affichage des missions à la recherche de la perle rare. Quelques unes des figures incontournables de la guilde étaient absentes, parties en mission sans aucun doute, mais la plupart des mages se trouvait là.

— Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est beaucoup plus calme quand Natsu n'est pas là, remarqua la brunette tandis que la barmaid poussait devant elle une grande tasse de thé fumant.

— C'est vrai. C'est même franchement ennuyeux. A se demander si c'est un bien ou un mal.  
Un instant, Kirin s'amusa à sortir la boule à thé de sa tasse pour l'y replonger aussitôt.

— Des nouvelles de Luxus? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter sa tasse des yeux.

— Il est revenu il y a deux jours, répondit Mirajane sans poser de questions. Il est reparti aussitôt sans parler à personne.

— Ce qui nous évite d'avoir à le supporter, grogna Kirin en lâchant d'un coup la boule dans sa tasse, répandant une part du liquide ambré dans la soucoupe et sur le bar.  
Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans la guilde que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se voir. Luxus ne supportait personne, ce n'était pas nouveau. Kirin quand à elle, faisait d'autant moins d'effort pour l'apprécier que le blond lui tapait prodigieusement sur les nerfs. Leur première rencontre lui avait laissé un goût amer qui s'accentuait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Tandis que qu'elle essuyait les dégâts avec l'éponge que Mirajane avait posé près d'elle, la barmaid s'éloigna, un plateau chargé sur les bras. La jeune femme alla de table en table déposant les commandes devant les convives, sans jamais perdre son doux sourire. Kirin ne put s'empêcher de penser que le prix à payer pour voir ce sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avait été bien cruel pour tout le monde. Même pour elle qui n'avait eu le temps de connaître Lisanna que quelques semaines. Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Mirajane repousser la tentative de flirt de Wakaba en prenant l'apparence de son épouse, ce qui eut le don de le refroidir instantanément, comme si Grey l'avait congelé sur place. Elle s'était toujours demandé si le fumeur en pinçait réellement pour la belle jeune femme ou si c'était simplement par jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle comprenait, personne ne flirtait jamais avec elle.

Elle sortit la boule de sa tasse et la déposa dans la soucoupe en soupirant. Que pouvait-elle avoir de moins que les autres? Certes, elle n'était pas aussi douce et aimable que Mirajane l'était devenue. Elle avait mauvais caractère et, bien qu'elle s'efforça de le faire taire la plupart du temps, il avait tendance à resurgir avec rage dès qu'un certain blond se pointait. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur d'elle. Elle comprenait parfaitement que les autres membres de la guilde puisse craindre Erza et essayer de l'éviter quand ils pouvaient, la rouquine possédait une force hors du commun. Elle intimidait souvent les autres, même sans le vouloir. Kirin n'avait même pas cette excuse. Loki avait bien essayé de l'approcher, mais lui ne comptait pas. Il flirtait avec tout ce qui porte une jupe.

Du reste, c'était bien beau mais avec qui accepterait-elle de sortir? Il y avait quelques beaux garçons dans sa tranche d'âge, et un peu plus jeunes, mais aucun ne l'intéressait. Grey était mignon, mais sa magie dégageait un tel froid que Kirin frissonnait dès qu'il s'approchait, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer son temps à ramasser ses fringues éparpillées aux quatre coins de la guilde. Natsu? Aucune chance, ce n'était qu'un gamin immature enfermé dans le corps d'un ado ... un ado aux cheveux roses qui plus est! Elfman? Même si elle devait avouer qu'il avait un certain charme, il était loin d'être son type. Son obsession à être un "homme" avait tendance à la faire rire plutôt qu'autre chose. Arzak? Complètement amoureux de la jolie Biska, même si aucun des deux ne l'avait encore compris.

Et les autres? Les deux ventouses collées au fesses de leur fabuleux dieux de la foudre, Fried et Bixlow? Pas la moindre chance. Kirin avait toujours pensé que le dandy aux cheveux verts était complètement homosexuel, constat que son admiration sans borne pour le blond de service semblait confirmer. Quand à l'autre, la seule partie de son visage qu'il semblait consentir à montrer était sa langue et, si ça faisait fantasmer certaines femmes, la brunette trouvait ça plutôt ridicule en réalité. Ça lui laissait quoi? Les deux équipier de la petite Reby, Jet et Droy? Ils étaient trop occupés à se disputer l'attention de leur partenaire pour s'intéresser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Max? Volen? Visitor? ... elle n'était pas désespéré à ce point là! Restait ...

Luxus!

— Rêve pas, ma petite! Celui-là, c'est un cas désespéré, se murmura-t-elle à elle même.  
Oui, mais quel gâchis quand même!

— Qu'est-ce que tu disais?  
Elle sursauta, surprise de trouver Mirajane occupée à essuyer des chopes, juste devant elle.

— Cette guilde est pleine de cas désespérés, mentit Kirin en posant le front sur le bar.  
Le nez collé sur le bois, elle ne remarqua le petit sourire de connivence de la jolie barmaid.

Après un instant à se lamenter silencieusement sur la stupidité d'une certaine personne, Kirin leva la tête et sucra distraitement son thé qu'elle mélangea ensuite lentement avec sa cuillère. Mirajane posa la chope propre sur le bar avant d'en attraper une autre.

— Tu sais, je ne comprends pas non plus son attitude. Il n'était pas comme ça avant.  
Kirin lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Luxus, c'est de lui que tu parlais non?  
La brune essaya de rester de marbre.

— Lui? Je suis trop tranquille quand il n'est pas là pour perdre mon temps à penser à lui, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée et indifférente.  
Mirajane ne sembla pas dupe, mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin la conversation. Kirin déposa la cuillère dans sa soucoupe et porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. A ce moment précis, une voix hurla dans la salle, la faisant presque tomber de son tabouret.

— JE SUIS RENTRÉ!

— Bienvenue Natsu, Happy, accueillit Mirajane.  
Évidemment qui d'autre annoncerait son arrivée de cette manière.

Les différentes tables réagirent toutes au retour du chasseur de dragon, le saluant tout aussi bruyamment que lui. Sans attendre, Natsu se dirigea directement vers l'une d'elle, laissant tomber son sac sur le parquet.

— Eh, Natsu, fit l'un des occupant de la table, un type avec une face de rat et des grandes dents. Tu as encore fait des tiennes. J'ai lu ce qui c'est passé à Hargeon dans le jour...  
Un magistral coup de pied en pleine face l'interrompit.

— Hargeon? Demanda Kirin à Mirajane tandis que le chasseur de dragon hurlait que le renseignement était faux.

— Oh tu n'as pas lu les journaux? Demanda Mirajane.

— On y trouve que des mauvaises nouvelles, répondit la brunette.

— Natsu y a provoqué de gros dégâts il y a deux jours.

— Je préfère ne pas savoir pourquoi, soupira Kirin en buvant une autre gorgée de thé.  
Natsu provoquait toujours de gros dégâts, ou qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse. Pire qu'une malédiction.

Dans la salle la rixe s'étendait lentement à toute la guilde, comme souvent. Kirin s'était toujours demandé si c'était pareil partout ou si Fairy Tail était spécialement gâtée en bagarreurs. Elle se tourna à temps sur son tabouret pour voir Grey s'avancer dans la salle, en caleçon, clamant bien fort qu'il avait un compte a régler avec le dragon. Kanna se chargea de lui faire remarquer qu'il se baladait encore à moitié nu avant de descendre une barrique cul-sec. Sa tasse à la main, Kirin admira encore une fois la folie s'emparer de la guilde, comme à chaque fois que Natsu était dans le coin. Grey rejoignit la bagarre tandis qu'Elfman faisait encore une remarque sur la meilleur façon de se battre "comme un homme", ce qui lui valut de se faire mettre K-O. Bien entendu comme un problème n'arrive jamais seul c'est à ce moment que Loki entra dans le bâtiment, une fille sous chaque bras.

— Ah lala, il ne maquerait plus que l'autre blond se pointe pour que le fiasco soit complet!  
Heureusement, Luxus était loin et pas prêt de rentrer.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la brunette remarqua une autre chevelure blonde dans la salle, appartenant à une jeune fille qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et qui était étendue de tout son long sur le parquet. Mirajane semblait l'avoir remarqué elle aussi, car elle s'accroupit près d'elle. Posant sa tasse sur le bar, Kirin la rejoignit au cas ou la nouvelle venue aurait besoin d'aide. Elle arriva juste au moment où la blonde s'écria le prénom de la barmaid avec un air d'admiration sur le visage. Elle se reprit rapidement, cependant.

— Personne ne les arrête? s'inquiéta-t-elle en montrant la bagarre du doigt.

— C'est toujours comme ça, pas la peine de s'inquiéter, répondit la barmaid sans perdre son sourire. Et en plus ...  
BAM! Une bouteille lancée l'atteignit en plein visage, l'assommant presque.

— Mirajane?! s'écria la blonde, horrifiée.  
Mais la serveuse se redressa, son sourire toujours en place, malgré le sang coulant de son front.

— C'est plus drôle comme ça, acheva-t-elle.

— Drôle! Commenta Kirin d'une voix lugubre.  
Elle s'agenouilla devant la barmaid et écarta d'une main ses cheveux blancs, maintenant teintés de rouge, de son front afin d'examiner la plaie.

— C'est presque rien, fit-elle, essentiellement pour rassurer la blonde qui semblait choquée. Juste une coupure qui ne laissera même pas de trace. Eh Happy, rends toi utile et apporte moi une serviette propre.  
Le chat bleu arriva en planant et Kirin appliqua la serviette sur le front de la jeune femme. Un nouveau cri de la blonde la fit se retourner à temps pour la voir horrifiée devant un Grey dans le plus simple appareil. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas besoin de voler à son aide, la jeune fille répondit à la demande de l'exhibitionniste par un coup de poing en pleine face. Oh, le brun en avait vu de bien pire, mais pour une nouvelle venue, elle se débrouillait déjà bien.

Les bouteilles, les chopes et les chaises commençaient à voler dans tous les sens, signe qu'un repli stratégique était nécessaire. Plusieurs cercles magiques apparurent alors dans la salle, des esprits échauffés s'apprêtant à faire usage de la magie.

— Galère, commenta la Rêveuse hésitant entre invoquer quelque chose ou partir très vite.  
Le sol trembla violemment et une ombre démesurée tomba sur la salle.

— Vous allez vous calmer bande de crétins, gronda une voix.

— AAAAAAAah, un géant, s'écria la blonde, épouvantée.  
L'intervention eut le mérite de mettre un point final à la bagarre, tous les belligérants se calmant instantanément ... Enfin, presque tous!

— AAAAh, vous abandonnez tous! Claironna nul autre que le dragon aux cheveux roses. J'ai encore gag...  
BAM! Un pied s'abattit sur lui, mettant un terme à sa fanfaronnade.

— Oh, vous étiez là, Maître, fit Mirajane comme si ce qui venait de se passer était tout à fait normal.  
Et pour eux, ça l'était!

— Maître? Interrogea la blonde qui ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.  
Makarov la remarqua à ce moment.

— Oh, tu es nouvelle?

— Euh ... oui!  
Le Maître s'approcha, reprenant sa taille normale sous les yeux éberlués de la blonde.

— Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, commenta Kirin à mi-voix avant de retourner à son thé.  
Par chance, la tasse n'avait pas souffert de la rixe.

Elle s'assit à sa place et regarda Makarov sauter, avec quelques difficultés sur la rambarde du second étage, au dessus du bar. Agitant une liasse de papiers qu'il tenait à la main, il se lança dans ce qui ressemblait à des remontrances en bonne et due forme, mais qui se mua rapidement en une leçon dont il avait le secret. Rassurés par ses paroles les membres de la guilde, qui n'en menaient pas large, retrouvèrent aussitôt le sourire et reprirent leurs activités comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La petite blonde, qui s'avéra se nommer Lucy, confirma vouloir entrer dans la guilde et reçut sa marque, qu'elle avait choisit rose et sur le dos de la main droite, histoire que tout le monde la voit bien. Toute fière d'elle, elle alla la montrer à Natsu, qui ne sembla guère impressionné, pendant que divers pervers de service essayaient de l'inviter à rejoindre leur équipe.

— Les hommes, soupira Kirin en s'accoudant au bar.

— Ça ne va pas, Kirin-chan? Interrogea Mirajane qui passait avec un plateau chargé de chopes vide.

— Ça fait deux ans que je suis ici et je travaille toujours toute seule. Elle est là depuis deux heures et tout le monde est prêt à faire équipe avec elle.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Lucy par dessus son épaule.

— Enfin, c'est vrai qu'à coté d'elle, j'ai l'air d'un épouvantail!

— Ne dis pas ça.  
Kirin se tourna à nouveau vers Mirajane qui plaçait les chopes dans un grand évier.

— Ah oui, je voulais te dire, fit la brune en se donnant une claque sur le front. Avec la dernière mission, j'ai assez d'argent pour tenir un moment. Si tu as besoin de mon aide au bar, ou à la cuisine, n'hésite pas.

— OK, fit simplement la barmaid.  
La blonde s'assit soudain près de Kirin, l'air offensée.

— Alors, Lucy, quelles sont tes premières impressions sur la guilde? Interrogea Kirin en piochant une fraise bien rouge sur le sommet de la glace posées devant elle.

— C'est bruyant, répondit la blonde.  
Ça fit rire Kirin.

— Oui ça, y'a pas photo.

— C'est la meilleure guilde de tout le pays, s'enthousiasma la jeune fille, des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

— Pour ça non plus y'a pas photo, commenta Kirin. Encore que les membres des autres guildes ne seraient certainement pas d'accord avec nous. Question de point de vue.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

— Tu es constellationiste, c'est ça?  
La blonde se tourna vers la brune.

— Co ... Comment tu le sais?  
D'un geste de la main, Kirin désigna le trousseau pendant à sa ceinture.

— Tes clés. J'en ai déjà vu dans les magasins de la ville. A combien d'esprits es-tu liée?

— Pour l'instant, à six. J'ai la clé de la Croix du Sud, celle de la Lyre, celle de l'horloge. Ce sont des clés d'argent. Et j'ai aussi trois clés d'or: celle du Taureau, celle du Cancer et celle du Verseau. Les clés d'or sont très rares, il n'en existe que douze.  
Et tandis qu'elle citait ses possessions, elle les posait sur le bar pour les montrer à Kirin. La brune prit l'une des clés et la tourna un instant entre ses doigts. C'était un objet qui paraissait presque insignifiant mais elle dégageait une telle aura magique qu'il était difficile de la confondre avec une clé normale. Encore une raison de ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

— Et toi, quelle magie pratiques-tu?

— Moi? Celle du Rêve.  
La blonde lui lança un regard incrédule.

— C'est presque la même chose que toi, expliqua Kirin. J'invoque des créatures oniriques, des créatures que j'ai créé. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de clé. Et contrairement à toi qui ne peux pas modifier tes esprits, je peux faire évoluer mes créatures comme je le veux.

— Et combien en as-tu?

— Sept, plus une en cours de création dont ne ne peux pas encore me servir.  
Lucy fronça les sourcils.

— Et comment on crée un Rêve?

— C'est un peu compliqué, répondit Kirin avec un sourire. Il faut ...  
Une voix plaintive l'interrompit:

— Papa n'est pas encore rentré?  
Non loin d'elle, un petit garçon levait la tête vers Makarov, assit sur le bar.

— Non, répondit le maître. Tu es pénible, Roméo. Ton père est un mage, tu devrais avoir confiance en lui.  
Kirin plongea sa cuillère dans la chantilly qui commençait à couler le long des bords de sa coupe. Lucy, quand à elle, ne quittait pas le petit Roméo des yeux. Le garçonnet insista, attirant l'attention d'autres de membres de la guilde, parmi lesquels, Natsu. Cependant, quand Makarov l'envoya durement promener, le gamin, furieux et désespéré, lui sauta au nez pour lui coller son poing en plein visage, avant de s'enfuir en pleurant.

— Ce petit a vraiment trop tendance à prendre Natsu pour un modèle, commenta Kirin en retournant à sa glace.

— Il est dur, constata Lucy.

— Ne crois pas ça, fit Mirajane en déposant une pile d'assiette dans l'évier. Le Maître aussi est très inquiet.  
Un claquement les fit sursauter toutes les trois.

— Natsu, t'as bousillé le tableau, se plaignit un grand type habillé en indien, des crânes autour du cou et de la taille.  
Mais le dragon s'éloigna sans répondre, un air à faire peur sur le visage. Sans un mot, il récupéra son sac, gisant toujours sur le sol là où il l'avait abandonné, et se dirigea vers les portes du bâtiment, Happy voletant derrière lui.

— Maître, s'écria l'indien. Natsu a l'air passablement énervé.

— Il va aller chercher Macao, fit un autre.

— Tout ça à cause de ce gamin.

— Il va froisser l'amour propre de Macao, présagea l'indien.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il vaut mieux à ton avis? interrogea Kirin en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa glace. Un amour propre un peu blessé, ou un mage mort? On peu se remettre d'une blessure d'orgueil, mais c'est plus difficile de se rétablir de la mort.  
L'autre ne trouva rien à redire. Makarov mit un terme définitif à la discussion en ordonnant aux bavards de laisser Natsu faire ce qu'il voulait.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Interrogea Lucy, un peu inquiète.

— Natsu est comme Roméo, expliqua Mirajane en frottant un verre, le dos tourné. Il s'identifie à lui. Quand il était enfant, le père de Natsu aussi a disparu un jour sans laisser de traces. Enfin, son père adoptif je devrais plutôt dire. C'était un dragon!  
Sous le coup de la surprise, Lucy en tomba de son tabouret.

— Un dragon? Mais c'est pas possible!

— Si, répondit Mirajane d'une voix à peine audible. Le dragon l'a trouvé quand il était petit. Il l'a adopté, l'a éduqué, lui a appris la magie. Mais un jour ce dragon a disparu, laissant Natsu seul au monde.  
L'émotion faisait trembler Lucy.

— Je comprends. Ce dragon, c'est ce fameux Ignir qu'il cherche partout.

— Nous autres ... Ici à Fairy Tail ... Nous avons tous notre fardeau à porter, fit la barmaid d'une voix un peu tremblante. Une douleur, une blessure, une souffrance ... Même moi ...  
Ces deux derniers mots avait été rajoutés à voix si basse que Lucy n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

— Comment?  
Mirajane semblait en proie à une vive émotion et ses lèvres tremblaient comme si elle allait pleurer. Cependant, au prix d'un gros effort, elle parvint à se reprendre et à esquisser un sourire triste.

— Non, rien!  
Le moral proche du zéro absolu, Kirin fit tourner pensivement sa cuillère dans sa glace fondue.

Elle aussi avait son quota de souffrance à supporter. Autour des trois jeunes femmes l'ambiance festive avait repris ses droits dans la salle, mais aucune ne semblait encline à se laisser gagner par l'euphorie ambiante. Abandonnant sa glace maintenant complètement liquide, Kirin se laissa glisser de son tabouret.

— Je rentre, annonça-t-elle simplement. Demain, je m'occupe de la cuisine.  
Mirajane répondit d'un hochement de tête, et Kirin se dirigea vers la porte sans prêter attention à la joyeuse ambiance.

La nuit était déjà tombée, et la rue paraissait sombre après la salle vivement éclairée de la guilde. Le silence l'enveloppa comme un linceul et elle se sentit frissonner malgré la chaleur estivale. Une souffrance, hein? ... Oui, on pouvait dire ça. Bon sang! Putain de blond, il réussissait à l'emmerder, même quand il n'était pas là. Si c'était pas de la torture, ça! Elle secoua la tête en se traitant mentalement d'idiote puis prit la direction de Fairy Hills. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas qu'une voix la fit sursauter. Se retournant, elle vit Lucy sortir de la guilde en courant, hurlant à Natsu de l'attendre. La pauvre, elle ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait!

— Et c'est toi qui ose dire ça? Se questionna-t-elle avec ironie.  
Un sourire amer aux lèvres, la jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers les ténèbres devant elle, et reprit son chemin.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre.  
Peut-être que certaines choses vous paraissent un peu confuses, mais rassurez-vous, ça va s'éclaircir avec la progression de l'histoire.  
Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, j'essaierai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible sans trop en dire. XD


	2. Thunder God

Hello, déjà le deuxième chapitre, bande de chanceux. ^^  
Dans ce chapitre, l'histoire suit son cours, mais vous avez droit à un peu plus d'interactions entre Luxus et Kirin. Même si pour l'instant ça ne semble mener nulle part.  
Merci **Vampire942** et à **Aschen** pour leurs commentaires. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.  
Bisous! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Thunder God.

Les jours suivants, comme promis, Kirin vint prêter main forte à Mirajane, s'occupant du bar et de la cuisine, tour à tour. Ayant grandi dans une auberge, la jeune femme se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans ces deux occupations, toutefois la cuisine était de loin celle qu'elle préférait. Sa mère avait toujours veillé à lui inculquer de quoi faire d'elle une épouse accomplie et une bonne mère, comme il seyait à une jeune femme bien éduquée. Évidemment, n'ayant aucune intention de devenir l'une ou l'autre, Kirin avait pris de cette éducation ce qui l'intéressait et s'était empressée d'oublier le reste. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était une excellente cuisinière. Grâce à sa connaissance des plantes et de leurs vertus, curative ou gustative, elle parvenait à créer des plats surprenants ou les innovations étonnantes se mêlaient aux recettes traditionnelles. Sa fameuse omelette provinciale était d'ailleurs unanimement appréciée.

En dehors de la surprise de voir Kirin derrière le bar, un tablier blanc autour de la taille et un foulard dans les cheveux, la guilde vivait son train-train habituel, les membres se succédant dans la salle commune, partant en mission ou revenant en un flux quasiment ininterrompu. La petite Lucy semblait avoir accepté de former une équipe avec Natsu et Happy, équipe qui faisait déjà bien parler d'elle au sein de la guilde. Après le sauvetage de Macao, qui n'en sembla particulièrement fâché, contrairement à ce que certains avaient prédit, la blonde avait réussi à mener à bien sa première mission officielle en compagnie du dragon rose et du chat bleu. Bien que ladite mission ne leur rapporta absolument rien, faute de récompense, les membres de la guilde en avaient profité pour organiser une fête en son honneur. La blonde n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis de temps avant de comprendre que toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour faire la fête.

La jeune fille commençait à prendre ses marques et à s'habituer à la guilde et à son cortège de cas désespérés, aux bagarres incessantes, aux défis débiles et autres stupidités qui ne manquaient pas se produire autour de Fairy Tail. Elle avait rapidement trouvé sa place parmi eux, sa nature souriante, aimable et amicale l'y aidant beaucoup. Tout le monde semblait d'ailleurs l'apprécier, et pas uniquement pour sa plastique avantageuse. Elle était agréable avec tout le monde, riante et polie, sans toutefois se laisser marcher sur les pieds. On sentait que sous ses dehors plaisants, elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Kirin ne pouvait qu'admirer sa décontraction et la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait su gagner le coeur des autres. Elle même avait mis des semaines à parvenir à s'ouvrir de la sorte et à se laisser gagner par l'amitié.

Justement, la nouvelle recrue de la guilde était plantée devant le tableau d'affichage des requêtes, seule pour une fois, un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage. Ses lèvres délicates remuaient tandis qu'elle lisait les intitulés des missions, à mi-voix. Aucune cependant ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux.

— Si tu en trouves une qui t'intéresse, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, fit Mirajane, son doux sourire sur le visage. Je m'occupe des missions, en l'absence du Maître.  
Kirin vit la blonde se tourner vers le bar et jeter un regard interrogateur à la place qu'occupait habituellement Makarov sur le comptoir.

— Tiens c'est vrai, je n'avais pas fais attention, fit la jeune fille visiblement surprise. Où est-il?

— Il s'est rendu à une réunion ordinaire.

— Une réunion ordinaire?

— C'est un rassemblement de maîtres de guilde, indiqua Kirin en vidant une pleine poêlée de légumes sautés dans une assiette.  
Lucy cependant semblait complètement perdue.

— Je vais t'expliquer, fit Mirajane, toujours prête à apporter son aide.  
A l'aide d'un stylo magique, elle traça au dessus du bar l'organigramme hiérarchique auxquels les guildes de Fiore étaient soumises. Comprenant qu'elle était occupée à autre chose Kirin plaça assiettes et boissons sur un plateau et les livra tranquillement à leur destinataires tandis que la barmaid expliquait à Lucy le fonctionnement du monde magique. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille n'en perdait pas une miette, voulant visiblement assimiler le plus d'informations possible.

La serveuse improvisée revint vers le bar juste au moment où Natsu se glissait derrière Lucy pour lui faire peur, parvenant effectivement à la faire sursauter en criant. Elle se tourna vers lui, une main pressée sur le coeur tandis que sa bêtise le faisait hurler de rire.

— Quelle trouillarde tu fais! Commenta-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux d'une main.

— C'est pas drôle, s'écria la blonde, visiblement furieuse.  
Kirin contourna le bar pour regagner sa place tandis que Natsu et Mirajane entreprenaient d'expliquer à la blonde ce qu'étaient une guilde clandestine. La brunette les écouta tranquillement tout en nettoyant le comptoir à l'aide d'un chiffon humide. L'explication s'arrêta là, mais la discussion continua de plus belle alors que Lucy refusait de faire de nouveaux équipe avec le dragon et son chat, visiblement vexée qu'ils l'aient emmené dans leur dernière mission simplement parce qu'ils avait besoin d'une blonde.

Tandis que les deux adolescents se chamaillaient, bientôt rejoint par Grey et Loki, Mirajane revint derrière le bar, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Kirin la connaissait assez pour savoir que, bien qu'il fut tout à fait charmant, ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Ils sont mignons tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas? Demanda-t-elle avec sur le visage un air trop angélique pour être honnête.  
Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Kirin se mit à hurler _"attention danger!_".

— Hein? ... Ouais, possible, j'en sais rien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en essayant de rester le plus neutre possible.  
Se laisser entraîner dans ce genre de conversation par la barmaid n'était jamais innocent.

— Je trouve qu'ils s'entendent drôlement bien, continua la jeune femme.

— Elle ne le connaît pas depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quel idiot il est, trancha Kirin en plongeant les mains dans l'évier afin d'achever la vaisselle.  
Pendant un instant, elle fit semblant de ne pas se rendre compte que Mirajane la fixait avec son horrible petit sourire de comploteur.

— Ils me rappellent quelqu'un, tous les deux, insista-t-elle en s'emparant d'un torchon sec afin d'essuyer les verres que Kirin déposait dans l'égouttoir.  
Impossible de se dépêtrer d'elle quand elle était lancée! Kirin poussa un soupir intérieur et, sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait le regretter, se résigna à demander:

— A qui?

— Luxus en toi, pardi!  
Et elle avait réussi à dire ça sans perdre son air angélique? Trop forte!

— Luxus et ... Mais y'a pas de Luxus et moi! Protesta Kirin, incrédule. C'est un sale con, arrogant et intolérant, je le supporte pas! Sans compter qu'il ne me voit que comme un insecte à écraser. Je vois pas ce que je pourrais trouver à un type pareil.  
"_Oui, mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu!_" remarqua perfidement la partie de son esprit qui se laissait mener par les sentiments. _"Ta gueule!"_ répliqua aussitôt l'autre partie, celle qui était capable de raisonner. Kirin résista à grands peines à l'envie de se masser les tempes, sentant déjà une grosse migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, continua la barmaid sans perdre son sourire. Vous vous chamaillez aussi, tous les deux. Comme Natsu et Lucy.

— On ne se chamaille pas, rectifia la Rêveuse. On s'engueule comme deux cons parce qu'on peut pas se voir, c'est tout!

— Pourtant, il est plus calme avec toi qu'avez d'autres, remarqua Mirajane, en posant un long index parfaitement manucuré sur son menton, en signe d'étonnement.  
Elle était douée la garce! Réussir à dire ça avec une innocence ingénue aussi criante de vérité, c'était pas donné à tout le monde!

— Et puis, reprit-elle sans laisser à Kirin le temps de répliquer. Vous arrivez quand même à vous supporter, quand vous êtes seuls!  
CLANG!

— AAAAAOUCH!  
Une douleur cuisante traversa son avant-bras tandis que l'eau de vaisselle se tintait d'écarlate. La retirant de l'eau, Kirin vit une profonde entaille sur la paume de sa main gauche, juste à la base du pouce. Un flot soutenu de sang s'en écoulait.

— Oh, mon dieu! s'écria Mirajane en se précipitant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé.

— C'est pas grave, j'ai cassé un verre, je crois.  
La barmaid s'empara du poignet de la Rêveuse et s'empressa de faire couler de l'eau froide sur la blessure pour rincer le sang. Mirajane tira d'un placard un torchon propre avec lequel elle enveloppa la main de Kirin, tandis que les regards des tables les plus proches étaient rivés sur elles.

— Il faut aller voir un médecin tout de suite.

— Ça va aller, assura Kirin en serrant sa main blessée avec l'autre.  
Mirajane n'eut pas le temps de protester, Loki se précipita dans la salle en criant:

— MEERDE! Natsu, Grey, Erza est revenue!  
Les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent aussitôt de se rouler par terre en échangeant des coups. Un vent de panique s'empara aussitôt de la guilde, et chacun voulu soudain se faire le plus petit possible. Même Kirin en oublia sa main blessée. Dans le silence qui s'était abattu dur la salle, des pas raisonnèrent juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

— Je ... je crois que je vais rentrer, balbutia Loki, mal à l'aise.  
Mais avant qu'il ai pu faire le moindre geste, la rouquine fit son entrée, son armure habituelle sur le dos, une chose énorme semblable, à une espèce de corne, en équilibre sur l'épaule. Alors que la plupart des résidents semblaient vouloir disparaître sous le parquet, Erza déposa sa charge en plein milieu de la salle.

— Je suis rentrée, annonça-t-elle. Le maître est là?

— Bon retour, lança Mirajane avec un grand sourire. Non, il n'est pas là, il est parti à une réunion de maîtres de guilde.  
Ça sembla contrarier la jeune femme à l'armure.

— C'est quoi, ça, Erza? Osa demander l'un des mage présent, désignant la chose que la rouquine avait ramené.

— Ça? C'est une des cornes du démon que j'ai vaincu. Mes clients l'ont décoré avant de me l'offrir. Comme ça me plaisait je l'ai ramené.  
La corne en question était à peu près trois fois haute comme Erza et sa large base était décorée de multiples gravures et incrustations de pierres précieuses.

— Ça pose un problème? Lança-t-elle d'un air pincé.  
Courageux mais pas téméraire, le curieux recula en plaçant ses mains en bouclier devant lui au cas où la rouquine aurait la soudaine idée de lui faire tâter de ses multiples épées.

— Non, non, pas du tout! Couina-t-il.  
Ça sembla suffire à la jeune femme qui se détourna pour poser un regard acéré sur les fauteurs de troubles, alias Grey et Natsu, qui se soutenaient mutuellement en tremblant, puis pour embrasser la salle d'un regard circulaire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez causé encore pas mal de problèmes, lança la rouquine d'un ton chargé de reproches. Le Maître vous pardonne trop facilement, moi pas!  
Elle se mit alors à lancer des remontrances à plusieurs membres sous le regard effaré de Lucy qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qui se passait.

— Je crois que vais allez faire soigner ça, annonça Kirin à Mirajane avant de retirer de sa main indemne son tablier tâché de sang.  
La barmaid hocha la tête, son sempiternel sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Kirin n'avait rien à reprocher à Erza, elle savait parfaitement que sans elle, le chaos se serait emparé de la guilde depuis longtemps. Erza faisait peur à pas mal de membres, parmi lesquels Natsu et Grey, et elle en impressionnait un plus grand nombre encore. Quand elle était dans les parages, tout le monde faisait attention à ne pas provoquer trop de vague afin de ne pas attirer son attention. Kirin n'avait rien à craindre de la rouquine. Elle faisait partie des membres qui causaient le moins de dégâts et savaient se tenir correctement. Toutefois la tension que le retour d'Erza avait provoqué n'était pas confortable et elle préférait aller voir ailleurs un moment. Elle avait justement une excuse toute trouvée, autant en profiter.

Alors qu'elle passait à sa hauteur, la Rêveuse s'entendit appeler par son nom. Haussant un sourcil, elle se tourna vers Erza.

— C'est quoi tout ce sang? Questionna la chevalière avec suspicion.

— Oh rien, j'ai cassé un verre en faisant la vaisselle. J'allais justement faire soigner ça.  
La brune n'était pas connue pour être une bagarreuse, ainsi Erza accepta l'explication sans poser d'avantage de questions. Après l'avoir saluer d'un sourire, Kirin gagna la sortie. Elle invoqua Fear au moment où la voix d'Erza appelait Natsu et Grey. Sans se soucier des ennuis dans lesquels les deux idiots venaient encore de se fourrer, Kirin se mit en selle et, de sa main libre, s'empara des rênes pour faire faire demi-tour à sa monture.

Polyussica, la guérisseuse attitrée de la guilde, vivait en recluse dans la forêt à l'est de Magnolia. Kirin savait parfaitement que la vieille femme détestait être dérangée dans sa retraite et que ses visiteurs risquaient d'être accueillis à coup de balais, sinon pire, mais elle avait la main ouverte, ce qui justifiait une visite, que la vieille le veuille ou non. Sans compter que la jeune femme avait de toute façon l'intention d'aller chez l'ermite pour savoir si elle comptait s'occuper de renflouer la pharmacie de la guilde elle même ou si elle préférait que Kirin s'en occupe.

Le trajet ne lui prit pas énormément de temps mais la tâche rouge sur le torchon entourant sa main blessée s'élargissait dangereusement. Elle se sentait déjà étourdie quand elle arriva dans la clairière ou vivait Polyussica. Heureusement que Fear avait compris ce qu'il avait à faire, sinon, tous les deux seraient encore en train de tourner en rond dans la foret. Mettant pied à terre, Kirin tituba vers la maison creusée dans le tronc d'un arbre vivant, essayant de ne pas rouler sur l'une des pommes qui jonchaient le sol. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa. Pas de réponse, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, connaissant la maîtresse des lieux.

— Polyussica-san? C'est Kirin, ouvrez, s'il vous plaît!  
Il y eut un instant de silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une guérisseuse très mécontente.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Aboya-t-elle.  
Après deux ans, il y restait peu de membres de la guilde encore capable d'intimider Kirin, mais assurément la vieille femme en faisait parti.

— Un petit peu d'aide? Demanda timidement la jeune femme en montrant sa main enrobée dans le torchon ensanglanté.  
Le visage de la vieille femme resta de marbre. Le temps de cligner des paupière et la porte se reclaqua sous le nez de Kirin. La jeune femme en resta bouche-bée.

— Cette vieille pie est vraiment un chameau, fit remarquer Fear en s'approchant.  
Il fourra ses naseaux dans le cou de sa créatrice pour lui signifier son soutient.

— Viens, je te ramène en ville avant que tu ne finisses par t'évanouir sur le paillasson.  
Sans répondre, Kirin frappa à nouveau. Une seconde fois la porte s'ouvrit.

— Quoi encore?

— Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour le plaisir de vous ennuyer, Polyussica-san, assura Kirin. j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.  
Encore une fois, la vieille la scruta d'un regard dur.

— Il y a des médecins plein la ville, fit-elle remarquer.

— C'est vrai, admit Kirin, mais aucun d'eux ne peut faire disparaître ça en quelques jours!  
Un instant de silence, puis:

— Entre, j'ai pas que ça à faire.  
Kirin passa devant la sorcière qui en profita pour lancer un regard peu amène vers Fear:

— Et dit à ton canasson que s'il touche à mes pommes, je le transforme en porcelet.  
La vieille claqua la porte derrière elle tandis que Fear se contentait de fouetter l'air de sa queue.

Sans perdre de temps en parole superflues, Polyussica fit asseoir Kirin sur une espèce de tronc débité qui servait de tabouret. Elle déballa ensuite la main blessée de la jeune femme et examina la plaie. Le silence se prolongea tandis que la vieille femme inspectait les dégâts sans faire part de ses découvertes à la plus jeune guérisseuse. Kirin avait appris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de faire la conversation sans y être invité.

— Un peu plus et tu ne te ratais pas, commenta la femme aux cheveux roses en se levant. Heureusement, le tendon n'est pas touché.  
Sans poser de questions, Kirin la regarda fouiller parmi les fioles et pot posés sur une étagère.

— Tu as bien fait de venir, admit la sorcière à mi-voix.  
Après quelques instants, Polyussica revint plusieurs pots dans les bras. Elle déposa son chargement sur la table à coté de Kirin et versa une copieuse rasade d'un liquide transparent sur un morceau de tissus propre.

— Une décoction de feuilles d'argol, lança la vieille femme en appliquant le morceau de tissus directement sur la blessure.

— Oui, j'ai reconnu l'odeur, répondit Kirin.  
Un semblant de sourire passa sur le visage de Polyussica. L'ermite semblait apprécier de discuter de ses potions et remèdes avec la jeune femme, sans toutefois prendre la peine de lui révéler ses secrets. La raison pour laquelle Polyussica acceptait Kirin plus facilement que les autres était peut-être parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager ses connaissances. Quelqu'un capable de comprendre la différence entre un baume de Fleurlys et une simple purée de chou vert.

Après de longues minutes de soin, Kirin ressortit de la cabane, un pansement propre autour de la main. Bien que ce ne soit pas du tout dans ses habitudes, Polyussica fit l'effort de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, lui donnant les dernières instructions quand aux soins à apporter à sa coupure. Instructions dont la brune n'avait pas vraiment besoin, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir, comme on disait. La vieille femme lui assura ensuite qu'elle viendrait en ville dans les prochains jours afin de s'occuper de la pharmacie de la guilde, une corvée en moins pour Kirin. La brunette allait la remercier pour son aide quand l'ermite lui claqua la porte au nez sans même un au revoir. Soupirant, Kirin se tourna vers Fear qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne tellement à me compliquer la vie? soupira-t-elle.

— Pour ne pas t'ennuyer, je suppose, répondit le cheval tandis qu'elle se mettait en selle. Vois le bon coté des choses, au moins tu ne saignes plus partout sur mon encolure.  
Un grognement las fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Monture et cavalière reprirent le chemin de la ville, plongées dans le silence. Mine de rien la visite à la vieille guérisseuse leur avait pris du temps et le soleil commençait à disparaître au dessus de la cime des arbres. Les ombres s'allongeaient sur le sol et la lumière déclinait lentement. Pourtant ni cavalière ni monture ne s'inquiétèrent de l'heure tardive. Fear connaissait le chemin, et même dans la nuit la plus profonde, il ne pouvait se perdre. Quand à Kirin, ayant grandi dans une région montagneuse à la réputation douteuse, il lui en fallait plus que quelques ombres pour la terrifier. Sans compter qu'elle était une mage de Fairy Tail quoiqu'un certain blond puisse en dire.

Tandis qu'ils cheminaient tous deux entre les arbres, loin de tout sentier tracé, Kirin tira sur la bride pour faire stopper son cheval. Un instant, elle se tourna de droite et de gauche sur sa selle, reniflant l'air ambiant, comme un limier à la recherche d'une piste. Une senteur étrange rappelant celle du tabac s'élevait dans l'air autour d'eux.

— Tu sens ça, Fear?

— Mouais!

— Ce sont des Belles de Nuit. Elles ne fleurissent qu'au couché du soleil.  
Elle sauta à terre et se dirigea vers un petit par terre de fleur colorée au pied d'un gros arbre. Les fleurs aux couleurs vives n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel. Elles s'ouvraient à peine et avait un air un peu fripé, comme les ailes d'un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide. Kirin s'accroupit devant les fleurs, les bras autour des genoux, afin de mieux pouvoir les admirer.

— C'était la fleur préférée de Kim, fit-elle d'un air pensif. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois ou on s'est échappé après le dîner pour aller en cueillir hors du village. A chaque fois, on se faisait passer un de ces savons par nos parents, mais ça nous ne empêchait pas de recommencer!  
Tendant sa main indemne, elle caressa la corolle de l'une des fleurs du bout des doigts.

— Par moment, je me demande ...  
Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, perdue dans ses souvenirs. De toutes façons, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait avec de simples mots.

— Tu te demandes? Questionna soudain une voix derrière elle.

— KYYAAAAH!  
BLAM! Elle se retrouva les fesses dans les fleurs qu'elle admirait une seconde plus tôt, le dos contre l'arbre, une main pressée sur son coeur battant la chamade, les yeux fixés sur le sourire arrogant qui lui était adressé.

— Non mais ça ne va pas de me faire une peur pareille! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.  
Pour toute réaction, Luxus se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse.

— Si j'avais été un ennemi tu serais morte, fit-il remarquer, sans prendre la peine de masquer son ton méprisant.

— Si tu avais été un ennemi je t'aurais senti venir, répliqua la Rêveuse en se redressant.  
Pour se donner une contenance, elle épousseta son pantalon du plat de la main.

— Avec le nez plongé dans les fleurs? Railla le blond, haussant un sourcil coupé en deux par sa cicatrice.  
La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer et espéra qu'il faisait assez sombre pour le cacher aux yeux du blond.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici d'ailleurs? Lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Je te retourne la question.  
Pourquoi discuter avec lui donnait toujours l'impression de ne mener nulle part?

— J'étais chez Polyussica, fit-elle simplement, sans prendre la peine de préciser pourquoi.  
Le blond quand à lui ne trouva pas utile de justifier sa présence dans la forêt à cette heure, mais le bandage enrobant son avant bras droit tendait à prouver que la vieille guérisseuse n'avait pas reçu qu'une seule visite ce soir là!

Soupirant, Kirin tendit la main vers Fear qui revenait vers elle, attiré par son cri. Le cheval plongea aussitôt ses naseaux au creux de sa paume, comme s'il voulait y trouver un sucre. Avoir le cheval près d'elle la rassurait un peu. Non que le blond soit menaçant, mais elle devait avouer qu'il était quand même impressionnant, la dépassant largement de la tête et des épaules, avec une musculature bien dessinée, sa cicatrice qui lui donnait un air encore plus redoutable et ce regard hautain, glacial. Luxus avait tout pour attirer le regard, surtout celui des femmes, dommage qu'il soit un tel monstre d'arrogance et de mépris.

Pourtant Mirajane avait tout de même raison sur deux points: le blond se montrait effectivement moins dur avec elle qu'avec certains autres et quand il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, donc aucune raison de se voler dans les plumes, tous les deux parvenaient à se supporter. Kirin n'était pas particulièrement agressive, ainsi quand il ne disait rien pour provoquer sa colère, elle le laissait tranquille, sans chercher à le confronter. Le problème, c'est qu'il restait rarement sans rien dire.

— Je retourne à la guilde, annonça-t-elle. Et toi?  
Un simple signe de tête et il se mit en route sans rien dire. Kirin le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi il était aussi indifférent. Reportant son attention sur les fleurs à moitié écrasées, elle se baissa et en cueillit une qu'elle prit le temps de placer entre deux pages de son carnet noir avant de le remettre dans sa veste. Quand elle se redressa, elle sentit le souffle de Fear dans son cou.

— Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer avec lui? Demanda le cheval, visiblement inquiet.

— Ça va aller, assura-t-elle en le gratifiant d'une caresse.

— Je ne comprend décidément pas la confiance que tu lui voues, vu son comportement.  
Un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule lui assura que Luxus était hors de portée.

— Je sais, mais il fait quand même partie de la guilde et si je ne peux pas faire confiance à mes camarades alors à qui je pourrais le faire?  
Elle laissa passer un instant avant de se mettre en route, tandis que Fear marchait près d'elle, la bride sur l'encolure.

— Ne me dis que tu espères le faire changer? Questionna le cheval, un accent incrédule dans la voix.

— Je crains n'avoir pas assez d'influence sur lui pour ça.  
Un instant, un soupir, puis:

— Il n'a confiance en personne et il n'accorde d'importance à personne. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse changer. Il est trop solitaire et indifférent pour ça. Comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher!  
Et il était inutile de compter sur sa fameuse équipe, ils étaient comme lui. Irrécupérables, tous!

— Qui se ressemble s'assemble, murmura-t-elle.  
Fear ne répondit pas. Il venait d'apercevoir Luxus qui semblait les attendre un peu plus loin. Kirin sentait parfaitement la méfiance de son Rêve envers le blond. Elle ne s'en étonnait pas, quelque part c'était une partie de son propre esprit qui s'exprimait dans le comportement du cheval noir.

Kirin était elle-même partagée. Une partie d'elle, celle qui avait tendance à se fier à ses sentiments, espérait malgré tout qu'il finirait par comprendre qu'il fallait de tout pour faire une guilde et pas uniquement de force. Elle voulait lui faire confiance et obtenir sa confiance en retour, elle voulait qu'il lui accorde une chance d'entrer dans son monde et de briser sa solitude, car elle savait parfaitement qu'en dépit de ses bravades et de ses fanfaronnades, le blond était profondément seul. L'autre partie, en revanche, lui hurlait d'être prudente, de ne pas s'approcher de lui sous peine d'être blessée, qu'il était un cas perdu et qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui que de la souffrance et des larmes. Même si elle savait parfaitement que c'était vrai, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir croire qu'elle avait une chance de le toucher. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester raisonnable quand Luxus était impliqué.

Soupirant, Kirin rejoignit le jeune homme et marcha près de lui en silence. Et voilà à quoi se résumaient leurs rencontres: le silence et l'indifférence ou les cris et les insultes, c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient capable d'échanger. Le moral à zéro, elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers la haute stature du mage et se contenta de regarder droit devant elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague, plongée dans ses mornes pensées. Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet, seuls le souffle du vent, les bruissements de la forêt et les échos de la ville venaient briser le silence. Heureusement, les lumières de Magnolia les accueillirent bientôt et le silence fut comblé par les rumeurs montant des rues encore fréquentées à cette heure.

Quand Kirin entra dans le hall de la guilde, après avoir renvoyé Fear, elle fut surprise du calme qui y régnait. Le choc du retour d'Erza ne pouvait, à lui seul, expliquer pourquoi la salle était presque silencieuse. Elle s'avança vers le bar sans se rendre compte que Luxus ne l'avait pas suivi. Mirajane l'accueillit de son habituel sourire.

— Ça va mieux, demanda-t-elle en essuyant une assiette.

— Ouais, on peut dire ça, répondit la brune en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à sa main.  
Elle se tourna vers la salle presque silencieuse et se rendit soudain compte de l'absence de Luxus. Gardant pour elle la déception que ça lui causa, elle se tourna vers Mirajane.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quelqu'un est mort?  
La barmaid posa l'assiette sur une pile qui attendait d'être rangée.

— Ils sont tous sous le choc, je crois, fit-elle simplement. Erza a demandé à Natsu et à Grey de faire équipe avec elle.  
Kirin en resta un instant bouche bée.

— Faire équipe ... avec elle?

— Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça avait l'air grave.

— Ça doit l'être assurément.  
Erza, Natsu et Grey? Personne n'avait encore eu l'idée de regrouper ces trois là dans la même équipe. Il devait assurément se passer quelque chose de très grave pour en arriver à une telle extrémité. Kirin était curieuse de savoir quoi, tout en redoutant ce que ce pouvait être.

— J'ai écrit au Maître pour le lui annoncer, assura la barmaid.  
La brune ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait bien fait. Ça éviterait à Makarov de faire une crise cardiaque devant la liste des dégâts que provoqueraient immanquablement ces trois là.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, constata Mirajane, un peu inquiète.

— Je suis claquée. Et j'ai mal.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, conseilla la barmaid. Je te fais un petit truc à grignoter avant.  
Kirin s'assit sur l'un des tabouret et la regarda préparer une salade, l'esprit ailleurs.

Tandis que la barmaid s'affairait à la préparation de l'en-cas, les conversations tenues à mi-voix se turent totalement dans la salle, laissant des pas raisonner sur le parquet. Kirin n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de faire son entrée, le silence pesant parlait de lui même, tout comme son pas reconnaissable et la musique qui filtrait en sourdine des écouteurs éternellement rivés à ses oreilles. Mirajane posa une assiette généreusement garnie devant Kirin et accueillit le nouveau venu d'un sourire.

— Bon retour, Luxus, lança-t-elle de son ton enjoué habituel. Ta mission c'est bien passée?  
Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint du blond. Sans se démonter, la barmaid posa un verre de thé glacé devant Kirin et servit une bière au jeune homme accoudé au comptoir à deux ou trois tabourets de la Rêveuse. Chacun fit comme si l'autre n'existait pas, ce qui n'empêcha pas un sourire de connivence d'apparaître sur les lèvres de Mirajane tandis qu'elle allait de l'un à l'autre en faisant semblant de nettoyer le bar.

Petit à petit, comme il semblait que Luxus n'avait pas l'intention de piquer une de ses crises de supériorité dont il avait le secret, les convives se détendirent et les conversations reprirent, mais toujours à mi-voix. Kirin faisait semblant de trouver sa salade passionnante, n'osant pas lancer le moindre regard en direction du blond, qui en retour l'ignorait froidement. Essayant d'oublier à la fois la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et le sourire de la barmaid, la jeune femme posa ses couverts sur le bar et se laissa glisser de son tabouret.

— Je rentre, annonça-t-elle, mais tu peux compter sur moi demain.

— Mais, tu as à peine touché à ton repas, protesta Mirajane, perplexe.

— J'ai pas très faim, fut tout ce que la Rêveuse trouva à dire tandis qu'elle déposait le montant de sa note à coté de son assiette. Merci!  
Mirajane la regarda s'éloigner, un peu inquiète. Mais son inquiétude fut de courte durée et un nouveau sourire, le genre de petit sourire qui indiquait qu'elle pensait avoir compris quelque chose que les autres ignoraient encore, apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle surpris le regard que Luxus lançait à la brune, par dessus son épaule.

* * *

* * * One of Us * * *

* * *

Kirin n'invoqua pas Fear pour rentrer à Fairy Hills. Elle préféra marcher seule en compagnie de ses idées noires. Elle ne comprenait rien. Rien du tout. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été élevée pour comprendre les hommes mais plutôt pour les servir. Enfin pour en servir un: celui que ses parents voulaient lui faire épouser et qu'elle avait éconduit sans ménagement. D'ailleurs, il fallait avouer que la plupart du temps elle se moquait grandement de ne pas les comprendre, mais là, c'était différent.

C'était différent parce que là où les mots des autres ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, ceux de Luxus parvenaient toujours à la faire sortir de ses gonds. C'était différent parce, contrairement aux autres, l'attitude du blond pouvait la blesser, cruellement parfois. C'était différent parce qu'elle voulait son attention et qu'il refusait de la lui accorder. Avec lui, tout était différent, tout simplement. Mais elle se refusait à laisser quiconque s'en rendre compte. Elle refusait de laisser voir son coeur meurtri, son âme blessée. C'était son fardeau à elle et à elle seule. Alors, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et elle souffrait en silence.

Personne ne profiterait de sa faiblesse pour ajouter à sa douleur, et surtout pas Luxus.

Une fois à Fairy Hills, elle prétexta ne pas se sentir bien pour esquiver une invitation à une soirée pyjamas lancée par Reby, et elle s'enferma aussitôt dans sa chambre, bloquant les rires et les conversations joyeuses que ses camarades partageaient dans le salon commun. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire, pas envie de discuter, pas envie de faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, dormir et oublier cette foutue douleur dans sa poitrine.

Mais elle n'alla pas se coucher. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements tâchés de sang et enfila un pyjama avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, devant le bureau, la tête entre les mains. La douleur était pire à chaque fois, comme si son coeur mourrait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Luxus et qu'il se comportait comme si elle n'était qu'un ver de terre se tortillant à ses pieds. Et quelque part, c'est ce qu'elle était. Elle savait parfaitement que la différence de potentiel entre eux était colossale et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas rêver pouvoir l'égaler un jour. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de commun entre eux, rien qui aurait pu les rapprocher, à part leur appartenance à Fairy Tail. Mais même ça n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Lui ne voyait que la puissance et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne possédait pas. Quelque chose qu'elle ne posséderait jamais.

Vouloir faire parti de son monde était une cause perdue d'avance!

Machinalement, elle ouvrit un tiroir et en retira la fameuse chemise verte contenant son journal. Elle n'en déboucla pas la sangle, cependant, se contentant de la poser sur un coin du bureau. Le tas de feuilles qu'elle avait utilisé la veille était toujours sur sa table, devant elle, elle n'eut qu'à sortir encre et plume avant de se mettre à écrire, d'une main tremblante.

_Ma très chère Kim,  
je ne me sens pas très bien, ce soir. J'ai le moral dans les chaussettes et je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. Je suis un peu perdue, je crois. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Lui. Parfois tout se passe bien pendant un moment, on parvient à échanger quelques mots sans se sauter au nez, et puis, BAM! Tout d'un coup, plus personne, il se contente de m'ignorer, comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Mira disait qu'il a du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres, mais je crois qu'elle se trompe. En réalité, il refuse de le faire. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me demande si tout ce bordel autour de son père n'y est pas pour quelque chose. _

_Je pense qu'il rumine trop de sombres choses sous sa tignasse blonde._

_Je sais qu'il rend Maître Makarov responsable de ce qui est arrivé avec son père, et peut-être a-t-il raison, mais je peux m'empêcher de penser que le Vieux avait de bonnes raisons d'exclure Ivan comme il l'a fait. Il est aussi persuadé que les gens l'admire uniquement parce qu'il est le petit-fils de Makarov et non pour ses propres talents. Bien sûr il y aura toujours des abrutis pour l'idolâtrer parce qu'il est le petit fils du Vieux, mais ici dans la guilde, il n'a plus rien à prouver à personne. Pourquoi il ne veut pas le comprendre? _

_La fierté a-t-elle tellement d'importance pour lui? _

_Si seulement il savait a quel point il a de la chance d'être né dans une famille qui comprend la magie. Même si je devine que tout n'a pas toujours été rose pour lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'envier. Comme j'aurai aimé que mes parents me comprennent et qu'ils m'acceptent, qu'ils acceptent que je suive ma propre voie. Luxus ne connaît pas sa chance. Il n'a jamais eu à se cacher pour pratiquer sa magie, il a toujours été entouré, conseillé, guidé par de grands mages. Moi, tout ce que j'avais, c'était Hama. Et je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Mais j'ai toujours eu ce regret de ne pas avoir eu l'approbation de mes parents. De ne jamais avoir pu voir leurs regards étinceler de fierté devant mes progrès. De ne jamais avoir pu leur confier mes doutes et mes peurs. Simplement de ne jamais avoir pu leur parler de ce qui comptait tant pour moi._

_J'aurai aimé avoir un grand père pour me tenir la main et me guider et m'encourager. _

_Peut-être est-ce là la principale différence entre lui et moi. Il a toujours été entouré, et pourtant, il se croit seul. Et moi, j'ai toujours été seule mais aujourd'hui je me sens mieux entourée que jamais. Peut-être grandir au sein de la guilde lui a fait perdre de vue tout ce qu'elle peut représenter pour les autres, tout le bien qu'elle leur apporte. Toutes ces petites choses sans intérêt, ces instants de joie, ces moments de doutes, ces petites disputes et grandes réconciliations, tout ce qu'on partage avec une famille. Toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne prête pas d'intérêt et qu'il refuse de partager avec nous. J'aimerai les lui faire redécouvrir!_

_Mais pourquoi je n'ai aucune influence sur lui? _

_Il préfère s'isoler, rester dans son coin, avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles comme un bouclier entre les autres et lui. Ça m'énerve tellement que, par moment, j'ai envie de les lui arracher pour les piétiner. De l'attraper par le col et de le secouer pour l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux, à me regarder et à regarder le monde. Mais je ne fais rien de tout ça. Je ne sais que rester en arrière et le regarder se détruire et me détruire en même temps. Je ne sais _

...

La plume s'arrêta net sur ce dernier mot et Kirin haussa un sourcils en relisant les dernières lignes que sa main semblait avoir tracé de son propre accord, sans en recevoir l'ordre de son cerveau. Secouant la tête, elle soupira et posa la plume sur le bureau.

— Seigneur, voilà que tu vires complètement dans le mélo, ma pauvre vieille! Commenta-t-elle pour elle même.  
Sans cérémonie, elle fourra la feuille dans la chemise verte et rangea celle-ci dans le tiroir, le plus vite possible, comme pour éloigner d'elle cette prose infamante. Jamais jusque là elle n'avait osé nommer ouvertement Luxus dans son journal l'appelant "Il", "Lui" ou encore "le blond". Elle devait vraiment aller encore plus mal qu'elle le pensait pour en arriver là.

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux, faisant tomber le foulard rouge qui les retenait encore. Après avoir rebouché et rangé l'encre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son établi, près de la porte. Elle ouvrit l'un des placards muraux et en sortit une petite fiole bleue fermée par un bouchon d'agent. Sans même prendre la peine de lire l'étiquette, elle déboucha la fiole, renifla son contenu puis en avala une petite gorgée. Le jus extrait de la tige du striva, excellent pour calmer les nerfs et aider à dormir, mais aussi extrêmement dangereux à haute dose car il avait un effet négatif non négligeable: la dépendance. Kirin savait cependant comment s'en servir et ce qu'elle risquait si elle en abusait, ce qui la poussait à se montrer particulièrement prudente avec cette potion.

Remettant la fiole dans le placard, elle revint vers le bureau, éteignit la lampe et se laissa tomber dans le lit. La drogue la plongea bientôt dans un profond sommeil dépourvu de douleur, de rêves et surtout d'un certain blond.

* * *

* * * One of Us * * *

* * *

La nouvelle arriva à la guilde plus vite qu'une tempête d'automne, prouvant encore une fois à quel point les mauvaises nouvelles voyageaient plus vite que les bonnes. L'équipe formée par Erza la veille avait déjà eu le temps de frapper, provoquant de gros dégâts à la gare de Oshibana, détruisant dans la foulée le viaduc ferroviaire permettant d'accéder Clover Town, ainsi que le lieux de réunion des maîtres de guilde. Le tout en raison d'une sombre histoire de flûte maudite et de démon ressuscité à ce que Kirin put comprendre.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, la flûte maudite fut rapidement récupérée par le Conseil et scellée afin que personne ne puisse l'utiliser à nouveau. Beaucoup de questions restèrent en suspend cependant, et il était probable qu'elles ne trouveraient jamais de réponse. La tentative d'assassinat manquée dont la guilde clandestine d'Eisenwald se rendit coupable contre les maîtres de guilde fit rapidement le tour du pays, les journaux en faisant leur première page pendant des jours. Le Conseil fit rapidement savoir que tous les membres de cette guilde avait été arrêtés et qu'un procès se tiendrait bientôt. Cependant, le nom de leur leader, un certain Eligor, ne figurait pas sur la liste communiquée par le Conseil et personne ne semblait capable de dire ce qu'il était advenu de lui à la suite de sa défaite. Le mystère complet!

C'est dans cette ambiance que l'équipe d'Erza revint à Magnolia, en compagnie d'un Makarov passablement agacé à la pensée de ce que les dégâts causés par ses jeunes allaient encore coûter à la guilde. Et tandis que le vieil homme se lamentait en silence sur son infortune, une autre nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre au sein de la guilde: Natsu avait défié Erza en duel, laquelle, à la surprise générale, semblait avoir accepté de l'affronter. Toute la guilde s'invita donc pour assister à l'évènement.

Quand elle arriva au hall de la guilde, ce matin là, Kirin fut à peine surprise de trouver là tout un rassemblement de curieux attendant déjà le début du duel. Il y avait là les habitués de la taverne, ceux qui passaient plus de temps à regarder le panneau d'affichage des requêtes qu'à travailler, et d'autres qui ne restaient jamais longtemps sur place et dont la brune se demanda comment ils avaient eu vent de l'événement. Sûrement les rumeurs voyageaient encore plus vite que les mauvaises nouvelles. Enfin, elle n'allait pas se plaindre, tout ce remue-ménage l'aidait à penser à autre chose qu'à la cause de son tourment. Lequel ne s'était plus montré depuis le soir où elle l'avait rencontré dans la forêt. Difficile de dire s'il était toujours en ville ou s'il était reparti en mission, et de toutes façons, elle ne tenait pas à le savoir. Plus il était loin et mieux elle respirait.

Mirajane l'accueillit d'un sourire alors qu'elle passait derrière le bar en enfilant son tablier blanc. Depuis combien de temps s'amusait-elle à faire la barmaid intérimaire en compagnie de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs? Une semaine? Un peu plus, peut-être. Elle avait un peu perdu le compte mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner en mission tout de suite, de toutes façons.

— Beaucoup de monde ce matin, remarqua-t-elle en nouant son tablier dans son dos.

— Oui, c'est amusant, tu ne trouves pas?

— Pas vraiment. Ça nous fait d'avantage de boulot.  
Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Mirajane s'en fut livrer les boissons qu'elle portait sur un plateau.

L'effervescence montait dans la salle commune tandis que les membres présents, de plus en plus nombreux, attendaient que l'un des duellistes se montre enfin. Dans un coin, Kirin put même voir Kana prendre des paris et, inutile de le dire, la cote d'Erza la donnait largement favorite. Macao, son acolyte Wakaba, Volen, Max et même les inséparable admirateur de Reby: Jet et Droy, se tenaient autour de la brune, pariant sans doute sur la victoire d'Erza. Kirin secoua la tête sans cacher son agacement et ouvrit le garde-manger pour voir ce qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre au menu.

L'attente fiévreuse, comme avant une importance compétition, se prolongea pendant une heure environ, puis un cri parvenant de l'extérieur prévint tout le monde que Erza venait d'arriver. Aussitôt la salle entière se vida, comme si quelqu'un avait tiré un signal d'alarme. Kirin tira deux des poêles du gaz pour que leur contenu ne brûle pas pendant qu'elle était ailleurs et ouvrit le four afin de vérifier la cuisson de ses tartelette aux légumes avant de convenir qu'elle pouvait les laisser un moment sans surveillance. Elle ôta son tablier et quitta le bâtiment pour se joindre à la cohue qui attendait au dehors.

Un cercle de spectateur s'était formé autour de Erza et Natsu qui se faisaient face, à quelque mètres de l'entrée du bâtiment. Les cris et les encouragement raisonnaient déjà alors que le duel n'avait même pas encore commencé. Les habitants des maisons voisines et les clients des magasins proche de la guilde regardaient par les vitres sans oser sortir, par peur de ce que ces hurluberlus bruyants et destructeurs avaient encore bien pu inventer. Kirin joua un instant des coudes pour rejoindre Mirajane, et son frère Elfman, qui se tenaient aux première loges.

— Eeeeeeeh! Attendez, s'écria une voix.  
Lucy se précipita sur eux, bousculant Volen.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, quand même.

— Ils sont très sérieux, au contraire, répliqua Elfman. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ce ne serait pas des hommes!

— Erza est une femme, objecta Mirajane avec un petit sourire indulgent.  
Kirin leva simplement les yeux au ciel, reportant son attention sur les duellistes qui se mesuraient toujours du regard en silence. Elle ne suivit pas la conversation qui s'engagea entre Lucy et les autres, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand Jet prononça le nom de Luxus. Tandis qu'elle foudroyait le rouquin et son stupide chapeau du regard, elle ne remarqua pas l'air satisfait de Mirajane qui se remit drôlement vite de la déception que venait de lui causer Grey.

Au centre du cercle, les adversaires échangèrent quelques mots, faisant soudain taire la foule qui les entourait de toute part. Une remarque, une bravade et le duel commença avec Erza équipant l'une de ses armures. Laquelle provoqua un vent de murmures parmi les spectateurs.

— Waaaaah, l'armure de l'Impératrice des Flammes, commenta quelqu'un dans la foule. Elle divise la puissance des flammes par deux!

— Erza, tu prends ça trop au sérieux! Fit un autre.

— Natsu n'a plus aucune chance! Renchérit un troisième.  
Mais même la vue de l'armure rouge et or ne semblait pas avoir affecté la détermination du chasseur de dragon, alors que même Happy allait parier contre lui chez Kana.

Makarov donna le signal de départ et Natsu fondit sur Erza, les poings auréolés de flammes. Les deux adversaires échangèrent coups pour coups sans se faire le moindre cadeau, chacun bien résolu à gagner ce duel. Les spectateurs reculèrent, impressionnés par leur démonstration et craignant visiblement de prendre un coup perdu, pourtant ça ne les dissuada pas de hurler, d'encourager les combattants. Parmi eux, Lucy observait le duel, blanche comme un linge, mais il était impossible de dire si c'était par peur que l'un d'eux se blesse ou si elle était impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Le duel durait depuis de longues minutes maintenant, sans que ni Erza, ni Natsu ne parvienne prendre l'avantage, quand il fut brusquement interrompu par l'intervention d'un messager du conseil. La créature batracienne s'infiltra entre les rangs de spectateurs, les faisant reculer autour de lui comme la peste.

— Personne ne bouge, ordonna-t-elle, je suis un envoyé du Conseil.  
Tous les mages présents semblaient à la fois stupéfaits et affolés par son apparition. Le fait qu'elle arborait une allure condescendante, comme si elle préparait un mauvais coup, n'aidait pas.

— Sur ordres du conseil, Erza Scarlet est en état d'arrestation.  
Cette annonce sembla donner un grand coup de masse sur la tête de toutes les personnes présentes. Seul Natsu sembla en mesure de réagir obligeant Makarov à intervenir pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le messager du conseil.

Pour dire la vérité, ce qui se passa ensuite resta un peu brumeux pour Kirin. Elle se souvenait des gardes du Conseil prêts à faire usage de leurs armes contre Natsu, de Makarov prenant une taille démesurée pour maîtriser le chasseur de dragon, et du regard hagard de ses compagnons tandis que les gardes emmenaient Erza, les menottes aux poignets, comme une vulgaire criminelle. Choqués, ébranlés, complètement abasourdis, les mages présents se contentèrent de regarder la rouquine partir, figés d'horreur. Le reste de la journée semblait, lui, définitivement perdu dans les brumes de sa mémoire.

Les jours qui suivirent ne brillèrent guère par leur gaieté à Fairy Tail. Un vent de désespoir, d'inquiétude et de tristesse semblait souffler sur toute la guilde. Personne n'avait pris de mission depuis l'arrestation d'Erza, et tout le monde se contentait de rester cloîtré dans le hall de la guilde, attendant en silence des nouvelles en provenance du Conseil. L'injustice de la situation avait provoquée quelques mouvements d'humeur, essentiellement chez les jeunes mâles au sang chaud, mais à présent c'était la résignation et l'abattement qui régnaient dans la salle commune. Seul Natsu ne semblait pas avoir baissé les bras. Il tempêtait, vitupérait et cognait contre la parois du verre qui le maintenait prisonnier. Kirin n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris comment il avait pu se retrouvé changé en lézard, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de poser de question. Elle se contentait de l'observer s'agiter dans sa cage de verre, accoudée au comptoir. Voir le dragon transformé en lézard aurait pu avoir quelque chose d'amusant, si la situation avait été toute autre. Mais là, Kirin, comme le reste de la guilde n'avait ni envie de rire, ni même celle de parler.

Les heures défilaient, lentes et fastidieuses, monotones, vides, mortes. Personne ne parlait. Personne ne bougeait. Sauf Natsu toujours prisonnier de son verre, suppliant pour qu'on le laisse sortir. Que ce soit par ce qu'il en avait assez de l'entendre lui casser les oreilles ou pour quelque autre raison connue de lui seul, Makarov finit par se tourner vers lui.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment sortir de là, Natsu? Interrogea-t-il, sans prendre la peine de cacher la suspicion raisonnant dans sa voix.  
Et là stupéfaction, le lézard cessa de s'agiter comme un démon tombé dans un bénitier et se tint coi, l'air soudain gêné.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? railla le vieil homme. Tu as perdu ta langue?  
Sans crier gare, Makarov dégagea le verre d'un sort bien placé, envoyant voler le lézard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il y eut une légère explosion, un peu de fumée et soudain, sous les yeux abasourdis de l'assemblée apparut:

— Macao?  
En chair et en os! Le mage aux cheveux noirs se frotta la nuque d'une main, un peu gêné par la mise en scène qu'il avait préparé.

— Désolé, fit-il. J'avais une dette envers Natsu. Je me suis transformé en lézard pour pouvoir prétendre être lui.  
Cet aveu déclencha un souffle de panique sur la salle.

— Mais .. mais ... balbutia Lucy, les yeux lui sortant littéralement de la tête. Où est Natsu?

— Ne me dites pas que ce crétin est allé aider Erza? s'écria Gray.

— Quelque chose comme ça, répondit simplement Macao.

— Cet imbécile va probablement s'attaquer aux membres du conseil, déplora Elfman.  
Makarov était le seul qui semblait avoir gardé son calme.

— Asseyez vous et taisez-vous, tous, ordonna-t-il. Attendez le dénouement.  
Et tous furent bien obligés de lui obéir. De toutes façons que pouvait-ils faire d'autre? Natsu avait certainement des heures d'avances sur eux. Il était peut-être même déjà arrivé au siège du Conseil et en train de faire des siennes. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de l'en empêcher maintenant.

* * *

* * * One of Us * * *

* * *

Finalement, il s'avéra que la fuite et l'intervention de Natsu n'eut aucune incidence sur la décision du Conseil, l'arrestation d'Erza n'étant rien de plus qu'une formalité. Les membres du Conseil essayant en effet d'avoir l'air de garder la situation en main après le fiasco de Clover Town et la révélation que n'importe quel abruti venu était capable d'utiliser d'ancien artefact créé par le mage noir Zeref pour invoquer des démons. Ils avaient eu besoin de montrer leur autorité au pays et Erza n'était que le moyen de le faire. Même si jugée coupable, la rouquine fut tout de même libérée et rendue à sa guilde dans les jours suivant son arrestation.

Autant dire que la manoeuvre ne remonta pas la côte de popularité du Conseil parmi les membres de Fairy Tail.

Le retour de Natsu et Erza à la guilde donna lieu à une fête comme seule Fairy Tail savait en organiser. Fêtes qui s'acheva tard dans la nuit avec des membres complètement saouls, étalés sur le parquet ou sur les tables, certains complètement nus, d'autres dans des positions compromettantes, d'autre encore simplement lovés sur le sol, comme dans un lit. Il fallut deux jours aux participants pour s'en remettre totalement.

Et deux jours ne furent pas suffisant pour calmer Natsu! Le chasseur de dragon faisait à lui tout seul plus de bruit que toute la guilde réunie, courant dans toute la salle, une chope à la main et des flammes aux lèvres, en criant à qui voulait l'entendre que la liberté était la plus belle des choses. Les autres se contentait de le regarder depuis leurs sièges, fatigués rien qu'à le voir s'agiter tout seul. Il ne manquait décidément jamais d'énergie! Agacés, certains convives essayèrent de le convaincre de se calmer, peine perdue. Abritée derrière le bar, Kirin débattait silencieusement de l'utilité de lui faire absorber un peu de jus de striva pour le calmer quand l'impensable se produisit. quelqu'un commit l'erreur de mentionner son duel avorté avec Erza. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

— Bats toi contre moi, Erza, s'écria-t-il, remonté comme une pendule.

— Pas question, je suis fatiguée, répliqua la rouquine sans le regarder.  
Mais il en fallait plus qu'un refus pour dissuader Natsu, qui se lança vers elle, les poings enflammés. Erza laissa échapper un soupir puis, avec une vitesse et une force incroyable fit apparaître un marteau dans sa main. Elle décocha alors au dragon un terrible coup qui l'envoya voler des mètres plus loin et traverser une cloison, au pied de laquelle il s'effondra, assommé. Des hurlement de stupéfactions retentirent dans la salle tandis que la plupart des mages présents regardaient, les yeux exorbités, Natsu affalé sur le sol. Il y eu un instant de silence stupéfait puis toute la salle partit d'un grand éclat de rire, tandis que des commentaires fusaient de tous cotés. Kirin vit même Wakaba et Macao se ruer vers Kana pour savoir si les paris tenaient toujours.

— Elle ne changera jamais, commenta Mirajane avec un sourire amusé.  
Kirin se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciel, se tournant à nouveau vers ses fourneaux.

— Que se passe-t-il, Maître, demanda soudain la barmaid inquiète de voir Makarov dodeliner de la tête, assis à sa place habituelle sur le bar.

— Rien, j'ai juste envie de dormir un peu. C'est lui!  
La barmaid arqua un sourcil blanc avant de s'affaler comme une masse sur le parquet, endormie. Elle ne fut pas la seule, un a un tous les membres de la guilde présent tombèrent endormis là où ils se tenaient. Kirin tendit une main tremblante vers ses poêles en train de rissoler sur le feu, mais ne put rien faire de plus, tombant endormie, elle aussi, sans avoir pu résister.

Comme si quelqu'un venait de claquer des doigts pour lever une hypnose, tous les endormis se réveillèrent en même temps. Clignant des yeux, bâillant, les mages, encore groggy, se redressèrent, un peu instables sur leurs sièges. Ils avaient la désagréables impression d'avoir été réveillés en sursaut après s'être endormis sans le vouloir.

— Bon sang, cette sensation ... c'était Mistgun! fit Jet, encore étourdi.

— Sa magie de sommeil est vraiment trop puissante, commenta son acolyte Droy.

— Msytgun? Interrogea Lucy.

— C'est l'un des mages les plus puissant de la guilde, fit une voix.  
Elle se retourna sur son siège et se retrouva nez à nez avec Loki, qui, réalisant à qui il avait à faire, s'éclipsa en courant.

— Cet espèce d'idiot aurait pu attendre que je tire mon omelette du feu, grogna Kirin en jetant dans l'évier une poêle noircie dont le contenu carbonisé fumait abondamment.  
Elle fit couler de l'eau dans l'évier tandis que Grey prenait le relais de Loki et expliquait à Lucy qui était Mystgun. Relevant ses manches, Kirin s'empara d'une brosse pour gratter le contenu brûlé de la poêle et la nettoyer quand une nouvelle voix se joignit à la discussion. Une voix grave et chaude, vibrante malgré son ton méprisant, qui ne manqua pas de faire monter des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune.

— Ah tiens, tu es là Luxus, fit quelqu'un dans la salle.

— Voilà qui est inhabituel, commenta un autre.  
Avec un soupir résigné, Kirin posa poêle et brosse et coupa l'eau, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. S'emparant d'une éponge et d'un chiffon, elle contourna le bar sans un mot. Comme elle passait devant elle en silence, Mirajane ne manqua pas de remarquer son visage fermé, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincés et son teint soudain blafard. Décidément, cette pauvre petite avait vraiment des réactions violentes en présence de Luxus!

Ses mains tremblantes serrées sur la pauvre éponge qui gouttait sur le parquet, Kirin se mit à frotter une table vide, essayant de n'accorder aucune importance au blond qui les toisait tous de l'étage supérieur. Contrairement aux autres, elle refusait de lever les yeux vers lui, refusait de reconnaître sa présence. Malheureusement pour elle, ça devint quasiment impossible quand Natsu sauta sur une table voisine en brandissant le poing.

— Bats toi avec moi, Luxus, hurla l'excité.

— Tu viens de te prendre une raclée par Erza, objecta Volen, assis non loin.

— Il a raison, approuva le blond, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Si tu n'es même pas capable de l'emporter contre elle, t'as aucune chance contre moi.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça? grogna la rouquine, une aura sombre et menaçante l'entourant.  
Kirin secoua la tête et soupira, agacée et furieuse, continuant à frotter les tables à mouvement secs et agressifs. Elle sentait déjà son habituelle colère monter en elle.

Et c'était repartit pour un tour: je suis le plus grand, je suis le plus fort, je suis le meilleur et vous, tous autant que vous êtes n'êtes que des insectes indignes. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette litanie? Trop souvent pour être compté, malheureusement. Et à chaque fois ça lui faisait le même effet, comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Les dents serrées à s'en faire mal, les mains tremblantes de rage, si serrées sur la pauvre éponge que celle ci était prête à se déchirer, elle se retourna enfin et leva les yeux vers le blond accoudé à la rambarde au dessus d'elle. Natsu venait de se faire étaler par Makarov, mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, focalisée qu'elle était sur la raison de sa rage.

— Et si tu changeais de disque pour une fois, lança-t-elle d'une voix dure, rivant son regard déterminé et brûlant de rage dans celui, glacial et hautain du blond. Le couplet "je suis le plus fort" ça commence à devenir lassant à la longue. Et on t'as déjà dit d'aller fumer cette merde dehors. Si tu veux t'empoisonner ça te regarde, mais laisse les autres respirer.  
Elle lui aurait volontiers lancer son éponge au visage mais se ravisa, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle aurait manqué son coup et se serait ridiculisée encore d'avantage. Le sourire condescendant que le blond lui adressa n'eut pour effet que d'alimenter sa rage. Un ricanement se fit entendre tandis qu'il se redressait comme pour la toiser de plus haut encore.

— Tu me blesses, Kirin-chan! Fit-il d'un ton ouvertement moqueur.  
Elle tremblait de rage sous son regard scrutateur, et il adorait ça. Il adorait la voir réagir avec cette fougue chaque fois qu'il la provoquait. Oh il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien remarqué qu'il était le seul a avoir cet effet là sur elle. Quand les autres l'offensaient, elle restait de marbre la plupart du temps, mais quand lui la provoquait, elle finissait toujours par y répondre, les yeux luisant de rage, un air farouche et déterminé sur le visage. Magnifique!

Elle avait du cran, cette petite. Elle aurait été bien incapable de tenir cinq secondes face à lui, et elle le savait parfaitement, pourtant ça ne la dissuadait pas d'oser lui tenir tête, de lui renvoyer ses insultes à la face, de lui dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait de lui, là où d'autres, bien plus forts qu'elle, préféraient s'écraser devant lui comme des couards. Cette guilde était remplie de larves sans intérêt mais il devait avouer que quelques un sortaient du lot. Les plus puissants comme Erza, Mystgun, Gildarts ou même Mirajane, avant qu'elle ne renonce à sa magie. A ceux là, il pouvait aussi ajouter ceux qui pouvaient éventuellement devenir intéressants comme Natsu et Grey. Mais parmi les faiblards incapables de se démerder seul, ceux dont il se débarrasserait sans regret à la première occasion, il n'y avait que Kirin qui avait assez de le cran pour pouvoir attirer son attention. Non pour sa force, mais pour son caractère. La fierté, la violence, la rage dont elle faisait preuve chaque fois qu'il la poussait à bout, et qui la rendait fascinante à ses yeux.

— Et toi tu me saoule, répliqua-t-elle à sa bravade, soupirant avec lassitude.  
Elle retira son tablier et l'abandonna sur une table avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Tu renonces déjà, Kirin-chan? Brava-t-il, un peu déçu que le jeu s'arrête si rapidement. Tu ne veux donc pas m'obliger à me taire.  
Elle ne daigna même pas répondre. Elle se contenta de franchir la porte, camouflant les larmes de rage et de déception qui coulaient sur son visage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait donc bien trouver à un type pareil?


	3. Phantom War

Bonjour à tous.  
Un petit chapitre cette fois, parce que je dois partir dans quelques heures pour une semaine loin de tout accès à internet et que je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans rien. A l'origine le chapitre était sensé être bien plus long mais devant l'ampleur qu'il prenait, je me suis vue dans l'obligation de le couper en deux afin de ne pas vous écoeurer avec quelque chose qui n'en fini pas. ^^"

Merci à **Aschen** pour son commentaire. En ce qui concerne les parents de Kirin ... Un plus de précisions dans la suite de la fic. Mais quelques indices sur le village dans lequel elle a grandi sont dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Phantom War.

Il fallut bien plus d'une après-midi et une nuit complète pour calmer Kirin, et quand elle arriva au hall de la guilde, le lendemain, elle arborait une mine à faire peur qui dissuada les importuns de venir l'ennuyer. Mirajane elle-même sembla désarçonnée par la froideur et la colère qui émanait de la jeune femme alors qu'elle attachait son tablier autour de sa taille. Kirin faisait habituellement preuve de calme et de politesse envers tout le monde et il était rare de la voir dans cet état de colère. La jeune femme était du genre à préférer garder ses tourments pour elle, ce qui attristait un peu la barmaid. Mirajane avait bien compris que la brunette en avait gros sur le coeur, ses réactions face à Luxus parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Et cet imbécile de blond s'amusait à ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Ça lui brisait le coeur. Elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir aider la Rêveuse mais elle ne pouvait rien faire tant que Kirin refusait de se confier.

Sans un mot, Kirin contourna le bar et se dirigea droit vers le garde-manger. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se noyer dans sa tâche afin d'oublier toutes ces idées noires qui lui tournaient dans la tête mais ça semblait compromis. L'odeur de tabac et de fumée planant dans l'air ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était encore là, probablement planqué au second étage puisqu'il ne se mêlait jamais aux occupants du rez-de-chaussé. Elle décida de ne pas y faire attention. Il ne méritait rien venant d'elle, pas même un regard.

Silencieusement, elle se mit au travail, établissant le menu du jour après avoir vérifié le contenu du garde-manger, s'affairant derrière les fourneaux pour élaborer les plats commandés par les convives. A chaque commande qu'elle lui transmettait, Mirajane essayait de lancer la conversation, mais Kirin refusait obstinément de répondre. Ce ne fut que longtemps après son arrivée qu'elle se décida enfin a desserrer les dents. Alors que Mirajane venait de lui transmettre une nouvelle commande, la brunette leva la tête vers son sourire apaisant et soupira.

— Mira! Je vais finir la semaine ici avec toi, et après, je retournerai en mission. Ça ira pour toi?  
La barmaid resta un instant indécise, hésitant visiblement entre répondre à la question ou commencer à interroger Kirin sur son comportement. Cependant, devant l'air fuyant de la Rêveuse, elle décida de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je peux me débrouiller.

— Merci.  
Avec ça Kirin retourna à sa tâche.

Chacun vaqua à ses occupations pendant un long moment, les membres entrant et ressortant à leur guise, certains partant en mission, d'autres en revenant. La salle était calme, tout du moins aussi calme que la salle commune de la guilde de Fairy Tail pouvait l'être. En fait la raison de ce calme ne tarda pas à s'imposer à l'esprit de Kirin: Ni Natsu, ni Happy n'étaient présents. Partis en mission probablement! Ça leur ferait un peu de repos à tous. Sans s'inquiéter d'avantage, la brune retourna à sa tache en sifflotant doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mirajane vint la trouver, un gros classeur casé sous le bras, et lui demanda de s'occuper de la salle seule, le temps qu'elle accroche les nouvelles requêtes aux tableaux. Kirin hocha la tête et la regarda se diriger vers celui qui se trouvait près du bar. En quelques minutes elle accrocha une demi douzaine de nouvelles annonces sur le panneau puis monta tranquillement à l'étage réservé aux mages de rangs S. Kirin en profita pour aller servir une table dont la commande était prête. Elle posait à peine le plateau sur la table en question quand un cri se fit entendre. Mirajane dévala le haut des escalier un air affolé sur le visage.

— Maître, s'écria-t-elle. Il manque l'une des requête du second étage!  
Makarov en cracha sa bière. Le reste de la salle s'était figé, toute l'attention se tournant vers la barmaid aux cheveux blanc.

— Ooooh c'est vrai, fit une voix aisément reconnaissable avec un amusement cruel. Hier soir j'ai vu un chat s'envoler avec l'une des requête.

— Happy, s'écria Mirajane, pendant que les rumeurs stupéfaites montait dans la salle.  
Des remarques montèrent des quatre coins de la salle.

— Ça veut dire que Natsu et Lucy sont dans le coup?

— Mais à quoi ils pensent.

— Oser voler une mission de classe S!  
Les yeux levés vers la rambarde du second étage Kirin fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cet imbécile de blond les avait laissé faire sans bouger? Mais quel genre de type laisserait ainsi un compagnon de guilde marcher vers une mort certaine sans réagir? C'était criminel!

— Eh le Vieux, continuait Luxus, visiblement satisfait de la situation. Ils ont violé les règles, tu vas les exclure quand il reviendront, pas vrai!  
Cette idée semblait particulièrement le réjouir.

— Je rêve, grogna, Kirin, abasourdie par tant de cruauté et d'indifférence.

— Je doute qu'ils reviennent, répondit simplement Makarov d'un ton lugubre.  
Toute la colère de Kirin fut balayée par ce simple constat et par le froid glacial qu'il provoqua en elle. Natsu, Happy ... et même la souriante Lucy qui venait juste de les rejoindre. Non, c'était trop cruel. Juste parce que ce débile de blond se foutait complètement de se qui se passait autour de lui. A l'étage, Mirajane semblait furieuse, elle aussi, mais ça n'impressionna pas Luxus le moins du monde. Il continuait ses bravades, refusant même l'ordre qui lui fut donné de ramener les fautifs au plus vite.

— Dis pas de bêtises, le Vieux. J'ai un autre boulot à faire. Et puis tu dis toujours qu'il n'y a pas un seul mage ici qui soit incapable de prendre soin de lui même tout seul.  
C'était le pompon! Ce type n'avait décidément aucune considération pour les autres. Il était même capable de se réjouir de la possible exclusion de trois de ses camarade, de rester insensible face à la menace mortelle qui pesait sur eux. Pour elle à qui on avait inculqué le plus profond respect de la vie, c'était inadmissible.

— Oh oui, siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées. Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu te fatigues pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant, n'est-ce pas?

— Oh tiens, tu es là, Kirin-chan!  
Elle l'entendit se lever pour venir s'accouder à la rambarde, la fixant de son regard glacial.

— Je ne t'avais même pas remarqué.  
Une petite remarque blessante au passage, histoire de la mettre en colère. Pourtant, à son plus grand désappointement, la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Elle resta immobile, la tête levée vers lui, lui renvoyant son regard glacial, les lèvres serrées, le visage figé.

— Tu es méprisable.  
Ces simples mots, lancés d'une voix tranchante avec un mépris souverain, le prirent par surprise. L'espace d'un instant, son sourire arrogant disparu de son visage tandis qu'un froncement de sourcils le remplaçait. Sans un mot de plus, Kirin se détourna avec toute la dignité dont elle était encore capable et reprit sa place derrière le bar, là où ils ne pouvaient plus se voir.

Le jeu était fini!

Là, à l'instant, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, la jeune femme avait décidé de mettre fin à son petit jeu de destruction, sans même lui demander son avis. Il se sentit soudain un peu stupide de perdre ainsi son jouet favori. Une part de lui était furieuse contre Kirin qui refusait de suivre les règles, elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre fin à la partie de cette manière. Mais une autre part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en lui disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait qu'à se bouger au lieux d'attendre qu'elle craque.

Furieux, il dégringola les escaliers et se contenta de claquer son avis de recherche sur le bar à coté de son grand père, en lui signifiant qu'il prenait ce travail. Makarov ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Un instant, le regard du blond resta fixé sur la nuque de la Rêveuse mais elle ne retourna pas, se contentant de l'ignorer. Agacé, il quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Après tout, sa nouvelle mission l'attendait. Au diable les chieuses mauvaises joueuses et les merdeux se prenant pour des grands, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Kirin était debout devant ses fourneaux, feignant de trouver la cuisson de ses crêpes au caramel très intéressante, quand des pas lourds raisonnèrent dans toute la salle. Inutile de demander à qui ils appartenaient, il n'y avait personne d'autre au second étage que Luxus. La jeune femme ne daigna pas se retourner en l'entendant parler à Makarov. Elle se contenta de faire sauter les crêpes l'une après l'autre avec une certaine dextérité. Elle ne se retourna pas d'avantage quand elle entendit Luxus traverser la salle, probablement en direction de la porte.

Ce n'est que quand ses pas se perdirent au dehors, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle se demanda pourquoi? A quoi elle pouvait s'attendre? Qu'il fasse des excuses? Ce n'était pas son genre, il préférait mourir plutôt que de s'excuser auprès de qui que ce soit. Alors quoi? Qu'il essaie de se venger? Ça s'était plus dans son caractère mais tant que Makarov était présent, il ne tenterait rien. Il n'était pas fou. Il savait parfaitement que bien qu'étant l'un des mages les plus puissants de la guilde, il restait largement inférieur au Maître. Oh bien sûr, Luxus ne craignait pas le Vieux, mais jusque là Makarov avait toujours été capable de le garder sous contrôle. Pour combien de temps encore? Kirin était bien incapable de le dire, mais elle espérait que ça ne change jamais. Qui sait de quoi un Luxus hors de contrôle pouvait être capable.

* * *

* * * One of Us * * *

* * *

Le lendemain, comme Gray, envoyé chercher Natsu, Lucy et Happy avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur l'île de Galuna, ne montrait aucun signe de vie, Makarov se résolu à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre sur les traces des inconscients. Erza se proposa immédiatement, arborant l'air pincé d'un professeur qui prépare une punition cinglante contre un élève particulièrement turbulent. Quand elle quitta la guilde, tous les membres présents laissèrent échapper des soupir de soulagement, tant la tension qu'elle provoqua à ce moment fut oppressante.

Luxus ne reparut pas à la guilde après sa sortie furieuse deux jours plus tôt. Kirin, dont la colère s'était calmée, semblait à présent plongée dans la mélancolie. Elle parlait peu, restait seule la plupart du temps et semblait continuellement plongée dans ses pensées. Mirajane, qui l'observait souvent, essayait de la faire parler un peu, mais il suffisait d'évoquer Luxus pour que la Rêveuse se referme comme une huître. La barmaid ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça devait être très compliqué dans sa petite tête. Il allait lui falloir du temps et de la patience, si elle voulait pouvoir aider la petite brune.

Elle ne semblait pas la seule à s'inquiéter, même si elle était visiblement la seule à comprendre pourquoi Kirin semblait à coté de la plaque depuis quelque temps. Ainsi, un matin, Kirin eu la surprise de trouver Reby et ses deux acolytes, Jet et Droy, devant sa porte. Un instant, elle se demanda ce que les deux jeunes hommes faisaient là, étant donné que les faire entrer à Fairy Hills était passible d'expulsion de la pension.

— Euh, oui? Demanda-t-elle, un peu intriguée.

— Eeeh, Ki-chan, fit la petite linguiste avec un grand sourire. On se demandait si tu voulais pas faire la route avec nous.  
Kirin haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise. Même si elle appréciait Levy et sa discrétion, elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies. En tant que voisine de chambres, elles s'entraidaient en cas de besoin, mais il était rare qu'elles passent du temps ensemble pour le plaisir.

— Euh ... Pourquoi pas, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Je suis presque prête, j'arrive.  
Elle ferma la porte avant de la rouvrir quelque seconde plus tard, après s'être visiblement ravisée.

— Vous voulez du thé?  
Reby hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, les deux autres se contentant de rester en arrière comme des potiches inutiles. Kirin les invita à entrer et les laissa s'installer sur les petits canapés placés non loin de la porte. Sur son établi, un réchaud à lacrima gardait au chaud une bouilloire de cuivre un peu cabossée. Kirin s'affaira un instant à préparer du thé pour ses trois invités puis posa tasses et théière sur la petite table.

— J'en ai pour cinq minutes, fit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.  
Elle s'installa à son bureau et sortit une petite boite de bois de l'un des tiroirs. Ouvrant le couvercle, elle inspecta soigneusement le contenu avant de sortir une paire de boucle d'oreilles en argent. Elle n'avait pas grande valeur, si ce n'était pour la jeune femme: elle les avait acheté avec sa première prime. Trois petites pièces en forme de plume pendait à trois fines chaînettes de tailles différentes, toute attachées au même clou. Clou qu'elle introduisit dans le trou ornant chacun de ses lobes, avant de les fixer avec un ressort en forme de papillon.

— Dit, Ki-chan, commença Reby, tandis que la jeune femme fouillait dans une des armoires de sa chambre. Tu sais, si tu as des ennuis, tu peux nous en parler.  
Kirin se redressa et se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça? j'ai pas de problème!

— C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes!  
Kirin tira une veste blanche de son armoire et en ferma la porte.

— Tu as parlé avec Mira, j'imagine, soupira-t-elle.

— Ne le prends pas mal, Ki-chan, mais on est inquiet!  
Ses deux comparses semblaient plus ennuyés que réellement inquiets, comme si elle les avait traîné là contre leur grès, pour se donner un peu de courage.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi être inquiet, Reby-chan, répondit la brune avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas d'ennuis. Je suis peut-être un peu préoccupée en ce moment, mais c'est tout.

— Tu es sûre?  
Kirin approuva d'un signe de tête. Reby lui adressa un sourire qui paraissait un peu forcé, signe qu'elle ne la croyait pas vraiment. Cependant le sujet en resta là et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les quatre étaient au pied de la colline, se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers le hall de la guilde.

Les deux jeunes filles trottinaient joyeusement, bras dessus bras dessous, discutant et riant comme des amies de longue date, tandis que les deux équipiers de Reby, semblaient s'ennuyer ferme derrière elles. Ils abordaient la rue dans laquelle se trouvait le Hall de la guilde lorsqu'un véritablement hurlement des deux jeunes hommes derrières elles, sortit les filles de leur bulle.

— La ... la guilde!  
Levant les yeux vers le bâtiment bien connu, Kirin sentit son coeur manquer un battement tandis qu'un quelque chose de dur et froid lui traversait les entrailles, comme si elle avait soudain avalé l'un des sorts de Grey. Droit devant eux, le bâtiment de Fairy Tail, l'un des plus célèbre de Magnolia, gisait, à demi ruiné, d'immenses poutrelle de métal le transperçant de partout, comme des aiguilles sur un coussin de couturière.

— C'est ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Bégaya Kirin, les yeux exorbités.

— C'est horrible, renchérit Reby, les larmes aux yeux.  
Les deux mains pressée sur la bouche, elle s'effondra sur le pavage et se mit à sangloter. Ses deux acolytes se précipitèrent aussitôt pour la soutenir. Les jambes tremblantes, Kirin vit quelques pas maladroit en direction du bâtiment en ruine.

— Il y a peut-être des blessés! ...  
Elle se tourna vers les autres.

— Je vous laisse Reby, annonça-t-elle. Je vais en avant voir s'il y a des blessés.  
Sans attendre leur réponse, elle s'élança en direction de la guilde, trébuchant sur le pavage inégal, ses jambes presque engourdie par l'émotion refusant de lui obéir.

Par chance, il s'avéra que l'attaque n'avait fait aucun blessés, les agresseurs ayant de choisi de frapper au coeur de la nuit quand le hall était vide. Kirin retrouva rapidement Mirajane. La barmaid essayait de rassembler les membres présents en ville dans le sous-sol, seul partie du bâtiment encore intacte. En descendant avec elle, Kirin remarqua que pas mal de monde était déjà sur place, partagé entre la colère, la rancoeur et l'incompréhension. Certain laissaient ouvertement parler leur colère, parlant de se venger en attaquant les responsables à leur tout.

Responsables que Makarov soupçonnait être une autre guilde, Phantom Lord. Un instant, Kirin se demanda ce qui le poussait à penser ça. Certes, Phantom Lord et Fairy Tail avait toujours été des guildes rivales, et il n'était pas rares que ceux de Phantom essaient de leur tirer dans les pattes quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Mais jamais ils n'avaient entrepris quelque chose d'aussi extrême que de s'attaquer à eux ainsi. Cette action contre leur guilde équivalait à une déclaration de guerre, et personne en possession de toutes ces capacités mentales n'irait déclarer la guerre à Fairy Tail. Ce n'est qu'après une longue et réflexion, et l'entente de quelques mots prononcés à mi-voix que Kirin comprit. Bien entendu, ces énormes pilonnes d'acier transperçant leur bâtiment de part en part, c'était sa signature. Le chasseur de dragon de Phantom Lord. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Brazil? Gardil? Gajil? ... Oui c'était ça, Gajil Redfox, chasseur de dragon d'acier. Un terrible adversaire à ce qu'on disait. Probablement la raison pour laquelle Phantom Lord avait soudain le cran de les attaquer.

Alors que la plupart des membres de la guilde semblaient particulièrement remontés, prêt à faire mordre la poussière au premier crétin portant l'emblème de Phantom Lord venu, Makarov de son coté restait très calme, en dépit de la situation. Les réponses qu'il donnait à ses membres, cependant laissaient deviner qu'il lui en coûtait de les dissuader d'attaquer Phantom. Comme eux tous, Makarov était blessé dans son orgueil de membre de Fairy Tail et comme eux, il souffrait de ce qui s'était produit. Mais à l'inverse de ses membres, il devinait que répondre à une telle provocation allait déclencher des événements qui pouvaient résulter sur des pertes et de la souffrance. Or ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Quoique la provocation fut douloureuse pour leur ego, seul le bâtiment avait été touché. Aucune perte humaine n'était à déplorer, ce qui était un grand soulagement pour lui. Après tout, la pierre pouvait être réparée aisément, le bâtiment pouvait être reconstruit. Reconstruire une vie après une guerre était bien plus douloureux et plus difficile, de son point de vue. Sans compter que le Conseil ne laisserait certainement pas passer ça. Et Fairy Tail était déjà dans leur collimateur depuis trop longtemps!

Faire comprendre ça à Natsu, en revanche fut une autre paire de manche. Quelques heures après la découverte de la guilde par ses membres, l'équipe partie pour Galuna sans autorisation fit son entrée dans le sous-sol, menée par un Natsu extrêmement furieux. Au vu de la situation, et certainement aussi parce qu'il était ravi de les revoir indemne, ou presque, Makarov se contenta de leur taper sur les doigts pour leur excursion non autorisée. Empêcher Natsu de se ruer illico au siège de Phantom Lord, lui prit plus de temps, et ce n'est finalement que l'intervention de Erza qui parvint à museler le combatif chasseur de dragon.

Jamais journée ne parut aussi étrange à Kirin. L'atmosphère était à la fois explosive et triste à mourir. Les membres de la guilde oscillaient entre colère et abattement, tantôt débordant d'énergie, tantôt complètement apathique. Tandis que certains discutaient avec animation, élaborant probablement des plans de vengeance, d'autres restaient affalés sur les tables, ignorant même le contenu de leur chope. Kirin et Mirajane observait tout ça en silence, échangeant parfois des regards alarmés. Il n'y avait pas à dire, toutes deux préféraient quand la salle débordait d'animation, de joie, de cris, de rires, et même de bagarres.

Cette Fairy Tail qui se lamentait sous leurs yeux leur était complètement étrangère.

Enfin quand cette journée interminable toucha à sa fin. Les membres de la guilde commencèrent à quitter le sous-sol par petits groupes, Makarov leur ayant conseillé de ne pas rester seul, au cas où les hommes de Phantom Lord décideraient de s'en prendre aux membres esseulées de la guilde. Kirin quitta le hall en ruine plus tôt que d'habitude, en compagnie de plusieurs de ses colocataires de Fairy Hills. Macao et Wakaba proposèrent de les raccompagner, mais, à leur plus grand désappointement, ils ne purent franchir la porte d'entrée de la pension, la gérante y veilla.

Kirin se rendit rapidement compte que certaines des jeunes femmes occupant la pension restaient terrifiées, et plusieurs d'entre elles refusèrent de regagner leurs chambres. Après un long moment de discussions inutiles, quelqu'un lança l'idée de rester groupée et de dormir toutes ensembles dans le salon commun. A se demander si elles étaient des mages de Fairy Tail! Mais comme l'idée sembla séduire pas mal d'entre elles, la décision fut prise. Kirin gagna sa chambre pour préparer quelques petites chose et descendit rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Elle s'installa sur l'un des canapés avec son oreiller et sa couverture, et fut bientôt rejoint par Biska, Laki et plusieurs autres.

Toutes les jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans la pièce, certaines sur les canapés, les autres sur les tapis. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, on aurait pu croire à une soirée pyjamas entre copines. Mais ce soir là personne ne riait, personne ne parlait. Toutes les jeunes femmes semblaient attendre l'irréparable. Pour les aider à se sentir mieux, Kirin proposa une petite cuillère de jus de stirva à celles qui se pensaient trop stressées pour pouvoir dormir. Quelques unes acceptèrent, les autres se contentèrent de regarder le flacon bleu comme si son contenu allait leur sauter au visage.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Erza? Demanda Kirin se rendant soudain compte de l'absence de la rouquine.

— Je crois qu'elle est allée chez Lucy avec Natsu et Grey, répondit l'une des fille.

— On se demande pourquoi, fit une autre. Comme si Natsu et Grey n'étaient pas suffisants pour protéger Lucy. On aurait bien besoin d'Erza ici. Que se passera-t-il si Phantom Lord nous attaque cette nuit?  
Un violent frisson traversa la fille à cette idée. Kirin, quand à elle, jeta un coup d'oeil à son flacon en se disant que ce qu'il restait de jus de stirva ne serait pas suffisant pour faire dormir cette idiote et l'empêcher de foutre la trouille aux autres résidentes.

— Ou est Reby? Demanda soudain une autre voix.  
Kirin abandonna l'inspection du flacon de stirva pour lancer un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Effectivement Reby n'était nulle part.

— Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelques courses à faire avant de rentrer. Jet et Droy sont partis avec elle, répondit Biska.  
Kirin se demande s'il fallait s'en inquiéter ou pas. Certes la jeune fille n'était pas seule mais ses équipiers n'étaient pas connu pour être les meilleurs de la guilde, loin de là. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de la Rêveuse mais elle essaya de l'oublier tandis qu'elle s'installait avec les autres. Il ne pouvait rien leur arriver au beau milieu de Magnolia, n'est-ce pas?

Elle ignorait à quel point elle avait tort.

Après une nuit courte et agitée, durant laquelle elle ne put fermer l'oeil que quelques minutes, Kirin remonta sa couverture et son oreiller dans sa chambre et se rendit à la salle d'eau. Le soleil se levait à peine, toutes les autres filles dormaient encore. Finalement la nuit avait été calme et aucun incident n'était venu déranger les résidentes de Fairy Hills. Elle resta un long moment dans le grand bassin, essayant de se détendre, d'oublier ses muscles ankylosés, ses paupières lourdes, ses yeux fatigués. Elle ne se décida à sortir de l'eau que quand ses premières colocataires débarquèrent pour profiter des installations. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de se sécher et de s'habiller plus tranquillement.

Le soleil était déjà haut quand elle mit enfin le nez dehors. Elle invoqua Fear pour se rendre au hall de la guilde, enfin à ce qu'il en restait, quand une voix perçante se mit à hurler son nom. Se retournant, la jeune femme vit Happy foncer vers elle avec toute la vitesse dont il était capable. Il s'abattit sur elle comme un boulet de canon, manquant de la désarçonner.

— C'est terrible, s'écria-t-il en s'accrochant à sa poitrine. Reby, Jet et Droy ont été attaqués pendant la nuit. Il faut que tu ailles à la guilde tout de suite.

— Quoi? Comment vont-ils?

— Je ne sais pas. Natsu m'a envoyé te chercher aussitôt qu'on les a trouvé.

— Merde!  
Laissant le chat s'accrocher à sa chemise, la jeune femme s'empara des rênes et talonna son cheval. Fear, ayant compris ce qui se passait, bondit en avant et dévala la colline à toute vitesse.

Le cheval noir filait au dessus du pavage tandis que ses foulées puissantes faisaient trembler le sol. Les yeux plissés pour échapper au vent violent provoqué par la course, Kirin voyait les hauts bâtiments défiler autour d'elle à une vitesse stupéfiante. Elle était certaine que personne n'avait jamais pu traversé cette partie de la ville à cette vitesse. Fear ne s'encombrait pas des obstacles, sautant par dessus les murs et les barrière, galopant même sur le trottoir pour éviter les véhicules au milieu de la rue. Les passants, horrifiés, se jetaient au sol pour l'éviter, sautant dans les massifs de fleurs, entrant dans les boutiques, s'écartant de sa route en beuglant de colère. Fear, cependant restait attentif, et il ne bouscula personne dans sa course. Happy était resté accroché à Kirin, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sanglotant silencieusement dans son chemisier.

Après quelques minutes d'une course endiablée, Fear s'arrêta net devant le hall de la guilde. Happy sous un bras, Kirin sauta au sol et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment sans prendre le temps de renvoyer son rêve dans son monde imaginaire. Elle était à peine entrée dans le bâtiment en ruine, qu'elle tomba sur Grey. Il arborai une mine sinistre.

— Tu tombes bien, ils t'attendent à l'infirmerie.  
Kirin se contenta de hocher la tête et fila entre les ruines vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, une foule de curieux attendait déjà. Tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin vers la porte, des menaces, des exclamations de colère ou des promesses de vengeance se faisaient entendre de partout. Certains l'accueillirent avec des expressions anxieuses et des sourires figés. Bon sang, qu'allait-elle trouver derrière cette porte.

Par heureux concours de circonstance, l'infirmerie n'avait pratiquement pas été touchée par l'attaque de Phantom Lord. Les murs tenait encore debout même si parfois de la poussière tombait du plafond. Des grincement inquiétants de faisaient entendre de temps à autres mais c'était toujours mieux que de travailler dehors. Kirin referma fermement la porte derrière elle, laissant les visiteurs dehors. Dans la pièce se tenaient Makarov, Erza, Natsu et Lucy, tous aussi sombre que s'ils veillaient des morts. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Kirin s'approcha, tandis que Happy s'envolait d'un coup d'aile pour rejoindre Natsu.

— Seigneur!  
Son poing gauche se serra si fort à son coté que ses jointures craquèrent. Reby, Jet et Droy gisaient inconscients, chacun dans un lit, couverts de blessures, de plaies ouvertes, d'ecchymoses, de sang coagulé et de saleté. Elle avait rarement vu un de ses camarades revenir à la guilde dans cet état. Inutile de se demander qui était responsable, Reby portait le symbole de Phantom Lord peint sur le ventre. Kirin remercia les dieux qu'elle connaissait que ce ne fut pas avec le propre sang de la jeune fille. Soupirant, elle s'approcha du lit de la jeune linguiste.

— Je pense qu'il est inutile de demander ce qui s'est passé, fit-elle.  
Elle passa une main dans les cheveux bleus poisseux de sang coagulé.

— Quand je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Fairy Hils, hier, j'aurais dû donner l'alerte.

— On y peut rien, fit la voix enrouée de Makarov. Ce qui est fait est fait.

— Putain de Phantom, ils vont le payer, gronda Natsu, tremblant de colère.  
Kirin se mordit la lèvre puis elle ôta sa veste d'un geste et la jeta pèle-mêle sur une chaise.

— Bon allez, tout le monde dehors, ordonna-t-elle en remontant les manches de sa chemise. J'ai pas besoin d'avoir un tas de curieux dans les jambes.  
Erza et Makarov se laissèrent éconduire sans opposer de résistance, sachant que dans cette situation, Kirin savait mieux qu'eux ce qu'il fallait faire. Seul Natsu refusa de bouger, obligeant Erza à venir le chercher par la peau du dos.

— Je reste, lança alors Lucy d'une voix forte. Je peux aider.  
Kirin lui lança un regard scrutateur avant de hocher la tête.

— OK! Mais j'espère que tu as le coeur bien accroché, j'ai pas envie d'avoir à te ramasser.  
Erza traîna Natsu au dehors et ferma la porte derrière elle. Des éclats de voix parvinrent alors à Lucy et Kirin, mais elles n'y firent pas attention. Kirin ouvrit la pharmacie et constata que Polyussica était venue pour remplacer les remèdes manquant.

— Bien c'est toujours ça, fit-elle en commençant à rassembler ce dont elles auraient besoin.  
Elle amena désinfectant, bandage, fils, aiguilles, fioles de calmant et autres produit que Lucy ne connaissait pas et posa le tout près du lit de Reby.

Toutes les deux se mirent alors au travail, commençant pas laver les blessés pour les débarrasser du sang séché, de la terre et de la saleté collés à leur peau, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur leurs blessures. Lucy ne masqua pas son dégoût quand elle effaça la marque de Phantom Lord sur le ventre de Reby, arrachant à cette dernière un gémissement plaintif. Une fois que ce fut fait, Kirin commença à ausculter les blessés pour déterminer l'étendue des dégâts, usant même de magie quand les palpations seules ne suffisaient plus. Il s'avéra que Jet avait un bras cassé, plusieurs cotes fêlées et des coupures sur tous le corps. Droy de son coté avait une jambe fracturée, une luxation du coude et une vilaine commotion cérébrale. Reby, quand à elle, ne présentait aucune fracture, mais des coupures sur les bras et les jambes, une vilaine plaie au front et une estafilade le long de la joue gauche qui, selon Kirin ne laisserait pas de cicatrice.

Une fois que tous les trois furent pansées, leurs fractures plâtrées, leurs coupures et écorchures couvertes de sparadrap, Lucy se laissa tomber sur une chaise en s'essuyant le front d'une main. Elle fut cependant surprise de voir Kirin fermer le rideau séparant le lit de Reby des deux autres et retrousser les couvertures.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant la brune enfiler une nouvelle paire de gants stériles.

— Quelque chose de désagréable mais qui doit être fait, répondit la Rêveuse d'un ton lugubre.  
Les yeux écarquillés, Lucy regarda Kirin écarter doucement les cuisses nues de la jeune fille et placer une main entre celles-ci. La blonde plaqua vivement une main tremblante sur sa bouche quand elle réalisa ce que Kirin était en train de faire. Les yeux fermés en signe de concentration, une main toujours entre les cuisses de la petite linguiste, la Rêveuse cherchait à vérifier si l'agression n'avait pas dégénéré en quelque chose de bien plus répugnant. La constellationniste se félicita d'être bien assise, car elle sentait le malaise la gagner. Anxieuse, elle regarda Kirin se redresser après un instant, et fut rassurée de constater un soulagement évident sur le visage de la brune.

— Au moins, leurs agresseurs ne sont pas des violeurs, soupira-t-elle.  
Elle retira rapidement ses gants et les jeta dans la corbeille où compresses ensanglantées, boules de coton usées et linge sale attendaient d'être jetés aux ordures. Tremblante, Lucy se leva et remonta les couvertures jusque sur la poitrine de Reby. Voir la linguiste aussi fragile et vulnérable lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Imaginer ce qui aurait pu arrivé à son amie lui donnait la nausée.

— Comment ... comment est-ce que tu .. enfin ...  
Les pensées tournoyaient et s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête à tel point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour poser sa question.

— Comment est-ce que je peux affirmer que Reby n'a pas été violée? Devina la brune.  
Lucy se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de trouver les mots pour s'exprimer.

— Parce que je sais ce que c'est, j'ai déjà vu les dégât que ça provoque.  
Lucy braqua sur elle un regard abasourdi.

— C'était environ deux ans avant que je rejoigne la guilde. Une jeune fille de mon village natal a été agressée et violée par des types de passage. Ils l'ont abandonné plus morte que vive dans la forêt où elle été retrouvée un ou deux jours plus tard. En tant que guérisseuse, c'est moi qui l'ai prise en charge. Je n'étais pas seule heureusement, mon mentor était avec moi. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je pense pas que j'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit tellement j'étais furieuse, révoltée, effondrée ... il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son état à elle. La pauvre petite, elle était méconnaissable. Je la connaissais bien, pourtant je n'ai même pas pu reconnaître son visage tellement il était amoché. Les yeux pochés, les pommettes et la mâchoire cassées, le nez éclaté. C'était ... Une boucherie. Et à l'intérieur, c'était pas mieux.

— Vous l'avez sauvé?  
La voix de la blonde tremblait d'émotion et son regard se posait partout dans la pièce sauf sur Kirin ... ni sur Reby.

— Oui, mais elle n'a plus jamais été la même après ça. Défigurée par les cicatrices, tant physiques que mentales. C'est la première fois de ma vie, et la seule fois, que j'ai conseillé à une jeune fille de prendre une tisane de feuille de fringel.

— Qu'est ce que c'est?

— Une plante connue pour ses effets abortifs.  
Lucy eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui donner un violent coup dans la poitrine. Son souffle figé dans ses poumons, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié comment respirer.

— Je n'ai fait que le conseiller, c'est elle qui a pris la décision finale, assura Kirin d'une voix douce, comme pour se disculper d'une faute. En tant que guérisseuse, je voue un profond respect à la vie. Mais je connaissais parfaitement la mentalité de ce village. La gamine était déjà regardée de travers par les vieux après ce qui lui était arrivé, comme si c'était de sa faute. On disait qu'elle avait jeté l'opprobre sur sa famille et que ses parents auraient dû la jeter dehors pour retrouver la faveur du reste du village. Heureusement pour elle, ses parents n'ont jamais accordé d'importance à la faveur des autres et ils ne lui ont jamais reproché ce qui est arrivé. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Un enfant né dans cette ambiance n'aurait jamais été accepté par la communauté et aurait probablement été maltraité, physiquement ou mentalement. Il encourait même le risque de finir comme ses géniteurs.  
Lucy se mordit la lèvre hésitant avant de demander:

— Que leur est-il arrivé?  
Un ricanement cruel se fit entendre avant que Kirin ne réponde.

— Après la découverte de la petite, les hommes se sont rassemblés pour battre la campagne à leur recherche. Ils les ont retrouvés, pas très loin de l'endroit où la petite avait été découverte. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, uniquement ceux qui s'y trouvaient, et aucun n'a jamais voulu en parler. Mais laisse moi te dire qu'une fois qu'il en ont eu fini avec eux, il ne restait plus grand chose d'eux à mettre en terre.  
Lucy serra convulsivement une main sur sa bouche, se penchant en avant comme pour vomir. Une vague de nausée s'empara d'elle et, un instant, le monde sembla tourner autour d'elle. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait parfaitement que de genre de choses arrivait partout dans le monde mais l'entendre raconter de cette voix si calme et douce avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Elle entendit les pas de Kirin dans la salle tandis que la Rêveuse se dirigeait vers la pharmacie. Après quelques instants passés à fouiller le meuble, la brune revint et se pencha sur la blonde. Une petit fiole fut placée juste devant le visage de la jeune fille.

— Tiens, respire ça, ça va t'aider.  
Lucy prit la fiole d'une main tremblante, rira le petit bouchon de liège et, d'une petite inspiration hésitante, respira le contenu de la fiole. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un lui mettait une grande claque en plein visage. Un véritable coup de fouet. D'un seul coup, elle eut l'impression que ses poumons se déployaient et qu'elle pouvait respirer librement. Après quelques minutes, le monde cessa de tourner, et sa vision se fit plus nette.

— Waho! Fit-elle en se frottant le nez du dos de la main.

— Efficace, hein, fit Kirin avec un demi sourire.  
Lucy reboucha la fiole et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'étiquette qui indiquait simplement "SELS". Posant la fiole avec les autres que Kirin commençait à ranger, elle revint auprès de Reby.

— Ils vont bien n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

— Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient de se faire tabasser, répondit Kirin en jetant un coup d'oeil au contenu d'un pot de terre. Mais ils s'en remettront, ne t'inquiète pas. Et sans séquelles, si aucune complication ne se produit.  
Lucy se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle restèrent silencieuse un moment, tandis que Kirin triait les onguents, potions, désinfectants et autres produits utilisés pendant les soins afin de les ranger aux bonnes places.

— Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire ça? Murmura la blonde d'avantage pour elle même que pour Kirin. Reby ... Elle n'avait fait de mal à personne.

— Ce n'est pas le problème, répondit Kirin en rangeant soigneusement la pharmacie. Le problème c'est Phantom Lord. Ils attendent depuis des années la chute de notre guilde, en vain. Ils ont fini par perdre patience. Leur Maître, José, a beau être un salaud absolu, il n'est pas idiot. Il sait parfaitement que la meilleure façon d'inciter Maître Makarov à répondre à son défi est de s'attaquer à ce qu'il a de plus cher. Ses enfants.

— Ses enfants?  
Kirin hocha la tête.

— Pour Maître Makarov, chaque membre de la guilde est comme son enfant. Ça peut se comprendre quand on sait que certains d'entre nous étaient très jeunes quand ils ont rejoint la guilde, comme Kanna, Natsu ou Erza. Mais c'est valable pour tout le monde. J'étais déjà majeure quand j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail, pourtant Makarov me considère aussi comme l'un de ses enfants. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Etrange non, que le propre petit fils de Makarov, lui, ne se considère pas comme l'un des leurs! Et complètement déprimant pour Kirin d'avoir été "adoptée" par cet étranger si chaleureux alors que ses propres l'avaient reniés!

— Le pire crime que l'on puisse commettre contre Makarov est de s'attaquer à ses enfants. Il peut pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça. Ces abrutis de Phantom Lord vont passer un sale quart d'heure.  
Lucy se mordit la lèvre et laissa échapper un soupir un peu tremblant, reportant son attention sur Reby. Reby avec qui elle venait de sympathiser. Reby qui trépignait de joie à la simple idée qu'elle allait pouvoir lire son roman. Reby qui n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Elle n'était pas prête de pardonner ça.

* * *

Je sais, ça s'arrête un peu brutalement! ^^"  
Vous aurez la suite dès que je l'aurai terminée.  
En attendant, pensez à laisser un petit comm, ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs.


End file.
